Return
by daniellands
Summary: AU: Girl Stiles: Almost 14 years ago Stiles left Beacon Hills and now when she returns after her dad has a heart attack she's not alone. How will everybody react to Stiles return and how will Derek react to having his mate back in his life and the two strangers she brought with her that reminds him a lot of himself and one looks like his sister Laura will Derek fight to keep Stiles
1. The Return

**This is my second fan fiction hope you like it. Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Chapter One: The Return**

"_**I don't love her, I thought I did but I don't it was just an infatuation she's not my mate." **_

That's what the voice in her head repeated over and over as she passed the welcome to Beacon Hills sign. It had been thirteen years since she had been home and to be completely honest she was terrified of what sort people would say about her returning home.

"Are you okay Stiles." A voice said next to Stiles bring her back from her thoughts. "Yeah I'm okay just worry about my dad." Stiles said looking at the six foot blue eyed man with short sandy blonde hair and high cheekbones sitting in the driver seat. "Are you sure that's all that's bothering you?" the man asked looking out the corner of his eye at Stiles in the passenger seat. "What else would be bothering Malcolm?" Stiles said rolling her eyes. "Umm maybe the people you left behind like your friends and umm…Derek." Malcolm said keeping his eyes on the road. Stiles felt her heart fall in her stomach at the mention of Derek's name she still was not ready to face him still after all these years but she will deal with that problem when it came.

As Malcolm brought the Jeep Grand Cherokee to a stop Stiles started to get nervous she hadn't been in this situation since she was a little girl when her mother was dying of cancer and now she had gotten a call from Beacon Hills Hospital informing her that her dad had a heart attack. So when she finished the phone call she packed up her belongings called Malcolm at work all hysterically about her dad than she went and picked up her two kids from school and when Malcolm got home they all got in Stiles 2009 Jeep Grand Cherokee and drove from Seattle, Washington to Beacon Hills.

"Mama, are we here." A small voice said from the backseat of the jeep. Stiles turned around to face a beautiful fair skinned girl with long black wavy hair that stops at the middle of her back and with light green eyes looking up at her. "Yes Amber, we are here." Stiles said smiling at daughter. "Good because I need to stretch my legs and I haven't seen grandpa since New Year's when he came to visit." the boy that sit next to Amber said. Stiles looked at her son and took in his fair skin, light green eyes and short black hair spiked up in the front of his head giving him a smile. "Yeah I know Junior and I'm sorry for that." Stiles said getting out of the Jeep.

When Stiles enter the hospital she looked around and remember the times she spent here with Scott when they were little with her mom and the time she spent here during the time Lydia was attacked by Peter. As the memories came back to Stiles she made her way to the nearest restroom, when Stiles enter the restroom she walked up to one of the sinks and took deep breaths to calm herself down she looked up into the mirror and took in her reflection silky smooth fair skin, light brown eyes, long light brown hair that stop right below her breasts. "You are not that person anymore you are stronger now you can handle this and whatever comes after this." Stiles said to her reflection. "You are not the sixteen year old ADHD girl anymore." She said under her breath as she walked out of the restroom. When Stiles walked out of the restroom she looked around the for Malcolm and her kids when she saw them talking to one of the nurses, so when she got closer up on the nurse she realize it wasn't just any nurse it was Ms. McCall the woman that was like a second mother to her the years had been good to her she still looked exactly the same minus the couple of gray hairs. As Stiles stopped behind her daughter and son Melissa looked up at Stiles and smiles at her. "Stiles." Melissa said before her eyes began to water as she reached her arms out to hug Stiles. Stiles hugged Melissa when they both began crying "I'm so sorry I haven't kept in touch I just…" Stiles said before been interrupted by Melissa. "It's okay I'm just glad you're okay." Melissa said pulling out of the hug looking at the two kids and the man that's with Stiles. "You are?" Melissa said looking at the man standing next to Stiles with a genuine smile crossed her face. "I'm Malcolm Taylor and your Melissa McCall, I recognize you from the photos that Stiles keep around the house." Malcolm said reaching to shake Melissa hand. Melissa shook Malcolm hand than looked at the girl that was standing in front of Stiles looking up at Melissa "What's your name beautiful?" Melissa said looking down at the girl who looks like Stiles when she was younger. "Amber." Amber said smiling up at Melissa. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl?" Melissa said smiling at Amber. "Whose this handsome young man right here?" Melissa asked looking over at the boy standing next to Amber. "I'm Derek, but everyone calls me Junior." Junior said smiling at the older woman. Melissa shot a quick glance up at Stiles when the boy said his name was Derek "Derek huh." Melissa said while staring at Stiles who just gave a nod and a small smile. "Well nice meeting you guys and know you're okay Stiles your dad will be happy to see you all he is in room 308 on the third floor." Melissa said before giving Stiles another hug and heading down the hallway.

When Stiles walked into her dad's hospital room she was so relieved to see her dad wide awoke watching the television until he seen her out the corner of her eyes. When she came closer he smiled so big all his teeth showed. "Hey old man didn't I warn you about the fast-food." Stiles said before leaning over and kissed his forehead. "Hey Stiles I missed you too." John said hugging his daughter. **"Grandpa!"** Amber and Junior yelled running into the room giving their grandpa a hug. "Hey you two I've missed you too, did you guys enjoy your birthday presents." John asked sitting up in the bed to make more room for his grandkids on his hospital bed. "Yeah they love them presents they don't go anywhere without them." Malcolm said walking into the room to shake John's hand, before walking next to Stiles. "Hey Malcolm how's it going." John asked while looking over at Malcolm standing by his daughter. "It's better now that we know that you are fine." Malcolm said smiling at the older man.

_**2 hours later**_

Malcolm and Stiles had walked to the hospital cafeteria to get some food for them and the children. While John was in the room talking to Junior about school and what he and his sister did with their presents while Amber slept next to her grandpa in the bed. " We keep the necklaces around our necks we never take them off and I keep the comics you gave me in my backpack while Amber keeps her Journals in her purse. " Junior said pointing to his sister purse. John looked down at his sleeping granddaughter and saw the necklace with the wolf on it then just smiled.

"Do you think he's up now?" Scott asked his alpha as they exited the elevator on the third floor of the hospital. "I don't know Scott but it's our job to make sure he's okay." Derek said as they made their way to the sheriff room, when a scent of wolves hit their nose they ran towards the direction of the scent they could tell it was two wolves. When they reached the room that the scent was coming from they froze because it was the John's room. Derek and Scott ran into the room totally wolf out when they seen two kids who look no older than thirteen or fourteen. John was startled when Derek and Scott busted into his room which what caused Amber to shot up out of the bed next to Junior.

"Laura." Derek whispered as he shifted back to his human form as he walked towards the two kids. "Stop where you are don't come any closer." Junior said standing in front Amber eyes already turning electric blue ready to protect his sister if he needed to. **"Junior!" **John yelled from the hospital bed looking at his grandson. Junior looked at his grandpa and shifted his eyes back to their normal light green "Sorry grandpa." Junior said as he walked over to his grandpa side but till making sure Amber is behind him. "Grandpa" Scott said back to his human form then looks at John than the two teens than it clicked like a puzzle. "Stiles" he whisper he looked around the room than looked at the sheriff "Where is she?" Scott asked looking at everyone in the room. "The cafeteria Scott." It was Amber that spoke for the first time since they enter the room. "Thank you." Scott said heading for the door when he stop and turned back around and looked at the girl "How did you know my name?" Scott asked while a little smile creeps across his face. "The pictures from the scrapbooks and pictures around our house and stories of her life in Beacon Hills we know all her friends." Amber said with a smile. "So you know this guy right here?" Scott asked pointing to Derek. **"Yeah we know who he is!"** Junior said with anger in his voice as Amber brought her gaze to the floor.

As Derek began to ask the two teens why they don't like him he smells a familiar scent. The scent that makes his heart beat faster, heats up his body the scent that wakes his wolf up with desire and longing for his mate. Scott smells the scent too and heads towards the door and walks into the hallway when he see Stiles halfway down the hall he just runs towards his best friend scream her name until he gets to her and picks her up and spend her around in a hug that's so tight she can't breathe.

"Scott…Can't…Breathe." Stiles said as Scott hugged her. "Sorry" Scott said releasing her from the hug. Stiles looked at her best friend from childhood and couldn't do anything but cry as she looked into those brown eyes she hadn't seen since a couple days after graduation. "I'm so sorry." Stiles said between sobs. "It's okay I get why you left, but I wish you would have told me I would have help you me and Allison was going through the same situation." Scott said smiling at Stiles. "What Allison and you have…" Stiles said before been interrupted by Scott "Yeah we have a two kids a thirteen year old boy name Scott Jr. and an ten year old girl name Alisha." Scott said with the biggest grin Stiles has ever seen on his face. "Umm…Really you have two kids, hold up did you say you had a thirteen year old." Stiles asked looking surprised. "Yeah he just made thirteen in March. Scott said looking at Stiles who just smiled. "So are they both werewolves." Stiles whisper the last part so no one could hear them except Stiles, Scott, and Malcolm. "Yeah" Scott said looking suspicious at the blonde guy standing next to Stiles. "Oh Scott meet Malcolm, Malcolm meet Scott officially." Stiles said standing between both men. "Nice to meet you Scott heard so many wonderful things about Stiles best friend and brother from another mother." Malcolm said reaching his hand out to shakes Scott hand. "Nice to meet you to Malcolm, so what did Stiles actually tell you about me." Scott looks at Malcolm than to Stiles who just smiled. "He knows everything Scott, who do you think help me these years away with my kids." Stiles said putting up a hand on Scotts shoulder. "Speaking of the kids we should get them their food they haven't eaten since this morning." Malcolm said walking in the direction of John's room. "Yeah your right come on Stiles let me introduce you to my kids personally; they are going to love you." Stiles said grabbing Scotts arm leading him towards her dad's room. "Yeah I know they would but your son doesn't really like Derek he looked like he wanted to rip his throat out." Scott said causing Stiles and Malcolm to stop where they stood turning to Scott. "Derek was here?" Stiles asked voice cracking as she got the words out. Scott looked at Stiles and could see and feel the heartache from Stiles. "He still is here he's in the room with your dad and your kids or should say y'all children." Scott said looking at Stiles and could feel her body tense up. "How could you tell their Derek's kids?" Stiles whispered. "Well at first I didn't until your son called your dad grandpa, they both are born werewolves because their eyes glow blue, your son looks just like Derek I mean attitude and all and Derek called your daughter Laura and she looks like Laura Stiles, and finally you just admitted it." Scott said smile at the last part of his sentence.

Approaching her father's hospital room Stiles began to feel the tears roll down her face. When she walked into the room she saw her dad sitting up in his bed hold Junior's hand in his hand while Amber is standing behind Junior looking at something toward the wall. When Stiles walk into the room completely her eyes automatically meet Derek's eyes. "Hi Derek." Stiles whisper taking her eyes away from the Alpha. "Hi Stiles" Derek said trying to keep his voice strong and controlled even though all these emotions are build up in his heart. "Hey guys are you hungry because we got you some food from the cafeteria." Malcolm said to Amber and Junior walking passed Derek with two trays with food on them. "I'm not hungry anymore I just want to grandpa house and see your old room mom." Junior said jumping up and walking pass Derek telling his grandpa bye and saying bye to Scott before walking out of the room. "I got it it's my turn to calm him down anyway." Malcolm said getting up and heading behind Junior. " Amber get your brother backpack you know he would wolf out if he doesn't have his comics." Stiles said to her daughter that was still on the other side of the room. Amber grabs her brother's backpack and her purse give her grandpa a kiss on the cheek at the same time her mother kissed him on the forehead they said they goodbyes to John and Scott. Stiles hesitated before she turned around told Derek goodbye and heard Derek tell her goodbye but he didn't look up at her. When Stiles and Amber made it to the elevator she heard her name been called and turned around to see Derek walking towards her.

"So are you just going to disappear after your dad gets better and return to your old life like nothing happen?" Derek asked stiles as he caught up to her. "No we are staying a while but after I make sure he's okay we will go back home." Stiles said not able to look at Derek. When Stiles told Derek they will be going back home his wolf whinnied for his mate and his pups because to him they were home to him, his wolf hasn't been this alive in almost fourteen years. "We you mean you and our kids and that guy." Derek said hold his gaze on his daughter that stood next to Stiles. "Yes" Stiles whispered looking up at Derek "By the way that guy name is Malcolm." Stiles snapped at Derek. "So are you and him like a thing?" Derek asked spitting out the last couple words like they were poison to him. Stiles let out a light laugh which caused Derek to look at her "No we are not a thing but, we do live together." Stiles said just as the elevator door opened turning around getting into the elevator missing the quick smile that crept on Derek's face but, Amber didn't miss it.

Amber walked up to Derek and put her arms giving him a hug for a few seconds than released him and smile up and him. The hug made Derek's wolf content with the contact of his pup Derek never wanted to let his little girl go and in that second he know he couldn't let them go ever again. As he looked down at his beautiful daughter she motioned one of her fingers to tell him to come closer, so he kneeled down and Amber whisper in his ear something he will never forget.

Amber whisper in Derek ear. _**"She stills love you all you have to do is show her that you love her and only her."**_ _**"See you later daddy I loved you before I even meet you."**_ "I love you too sweetie and I will show her how much she means to me." Derek whisper as Amber got into the elevator and watched the door close in front of him and that's when the tears came down his face.

_**A/N: Please Review**_


	2. Old Friends Return

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Teen Wolf**

**Chapter Two: Old Friends Return**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long with this chapter…I lost a relative last month and it just miss up everything. **

As Stiles and Amber made it out to the parking lot of the hospital they made their way to the car where Malcolm and Junior were sitting in the Jeep listen to Junior's iPod.

Ready to go? Malcolm asked Stiles as her and Amber got into the jeep.

Yeah make it fast please. Stiles said laying her head back on the seat and closing her eyes.

When Stiles felt the Jeep come to a complete stop and turned off she open her eyes to look to see an old beat up blue jeep with claw marks on the hood which caused her to smile since the first time she had left the hospital.

Amber and Junior was the first two out of the car looking at the house that's their mother grew up in then looked at the old beat jeep just as their mother and Malcolm got out of the newer jeep.

Who in the hell… Junior started point at the jeep.

"Would drive this death trap?" Amber finishes the sentence for Junior while rubbing a finger across the dirty beat up jeep.

"Hey don't talk about her like that she got me to from point A to point B and some when I was in high school." Stiles walking pass her children to go rub her old jeep. "It's okay baby they didn't mean it…They won't be complaining when they have to drive you in two years." Stiles said talking in a motherly voice to the jeep, which causes Malcolm to laugh at the two teenagers who had stop breathing for a second or two.

"Yeah the day I drive this piece of Junk is the day Grandpa becomes a full out vegetarian." Junior says as he tries to hold on to a laugh.

"Ummm speaking of Grandpa has he heard a water hose or a car wash I mean jeez look at the poor of excuse of a car?" Amber says pointing at the jeep once again.

"Okay guys let's get our stuff into the house before you offend your mother again by talking about her jeep." Malcolm says as he grabs some bags out of the newer jeep.

"Yeah you guys help Malcolm get the bags why I open the door to the house so you can bring them upstairs to my room and the guest room" Stiles says as she make her way to the front door of her old house.

"Yeah you guys bring the bags in I'm going to help mom pick out my room" Amber says before turning around about to walk towards the house when Junior stops her by calling name cause her to turn around.

"What the hell wrong with your hands?" Junior says raising an eyebrow at Amber "Nothing Why?" Amber replies looking down at her hands. "Well because mom told us to get the bags and suitcases out of the Jeep." Junior replies staring at his sister. "Well she also said you guys and since I'm definitely a guy I'm going to go get the best room so hasta luego and with a wave Amber headed into the house leaving Junior and Malcolm to carry all the bags and suitcases into the house.

Across town Lydia and Allison were just getting out of Movie Theater when Allison got a text from Scott.

_Scott: Hey Babe wyd_

_Allison: Hey Hun just got out of the movies with Lydia wyd_

As Allison and Lydia made it to Lydia's 2010 sliver Audi Allison's cell phone buzzed again. When Allison got into the passenger seat of Lydia car she looked at her new text message from Scott.

_Scott: Derek and I are headed to his house after we leave the hospital._

_Allison: Oh tell Derek I say hi and how is the sheriff, when can he leave?_

_Scott: Well my mom said he can leave tomorrow so that's why Stiles is picking him up tomorrow._

When Allison saw that text she had to read it several more times before she realized Lydia was talking to her.

"Sorry, What did you say Lydia?" Allison asked taking her eyes off of her phone to look at the woman in the driver seat.

"I asked what's the hubby got to say and where should we go next." Lydia said driving out of the parking lot of the Movie Theater.

"Scott with Derek at the hospital checking on the Sheriff" Allison said before texting Scott back.

_Allison: Did you just say Stiles_

"Oh Okay so how is he, is he going to be home anytime soon." Lydia asked driving down the road waiting on a reply from Allison. "Yeah, he gets checked out tomorrow." Allison said looking back up from her phone to look at her best friend. "So whose going to come pick him up tomorrow, Scott or Derek." Lydia asked glancing over at Allison than back to the road.

Right when Allison was about to answer Lydia question her phone buzzed again notifying her that she has a new text message.

_Scott: Yeah Stiles! She back home and guess what?_

_Allison: Really where is she? How Did Derek take it? What?_

_Scott: Well she's at home and by that I mean the John's house. Ummm…I really don't know he want talk about it maybe because Stiles keep a big secret for along time which as to do with the other thing. Stiles wasn't the only person who return with her, she and Derek have two teenage kids their thirteen and their names are Amber and Derek but they call him Junior and their werewolves._

"Holy shit!" Allison yells out which cause Lydia to slam on the brakes which brought the car to a complete stop. "What… What happen what did you see" Lydia says to Allison while she looking around on the abandon road she had turn onto just a couple minutes ago before Allison yelled.

"Stiles is back" Allison blurts out to Lydia before a smile creeps on her face. "What how do you know that?" Lydia asked looking at her friend that is smiling at her. "Scott and Derek saw her at the hospital today and she's at her dad's house and she has two teenage kids that are thirteen and their Derek's kids." Allison said before stopping to take a break to breath. "What Stiles had Derek's children…So are they?" Lydia asked rising an eyebrow at Allison. "Yeah, their werewolves too…So are we going to surprise Stiles." Allison asked Lydia with a smirk on her face. "Well of course… It's our duty to go see how our old friend has been since she left fourteen years ago." Lydia said as she turned the car around and starts driving towards Stiles house.

Stiles, Malcolm, Junior, and Amber were sitting at that the dining room table eating dinner that Sties had prepared since no one ate at the hospital after the whole Derek situation so Stiles cooked Spaghetti with sausage and shrimp and garlic bread.

"So mom what are going to do about school?" Amber asked wrapping some spaghetti around her fork bringing it to her mouth looking at her mom.

"Yeah as you know we weren't even in our high school a whole week before we had to leave, I'm not complaining trust me." Junior said giving his mother a smirk before he ate some more of his food.

Stiles was sitting there listing to her two teens when it had dawned on her that she had totally forgot to tell them that she when she went to get them from school on that Thursday that she had told the secretary that she didn't know when they would be returning since her dad was in the hospital because a heart attack so she asked the secretary to just transfer the student records to Beacon Hills High School because that was the only school Stiles knew would be in their district and it was just the first week of the new school year.

Just as Stiles was about to tell her Amber and Junior that they would be attending her old high school there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Malcolm said getting up from the table and walks to the front door and opens it to see two women looking at him when shock came over their face.

"You're definitely not Stiles." Lydia said looking up at the man that was standing in the door way.

"No, definitely not Stiles." Allison said smiling at the man standing at the door way.

"No I'm not Stiles the names Malcolm." Malcolm stated offering his hand to the women stand outside of the house which they gladly took and shook.

"I'm Lydia and this Allison" Lydia said gesturing toward Allison "We are old friends of Stiles and we heard she was back in town so we decided to come and pay her a visit." Alison said

"I know who you two beauties are Stiles talks about all the time." Malcolm said which cause both ladies to raise an eyebrow to each other than back to Malcolm who had a smirk on his face.

"Please Come in I'm sure Stiles would be happy to see you after nearly fourteen years." Malcolm said allowing the women to walk into the house leading them to the living room "Stiles" Malcolm yelled.

"What the hell Malcolm-." Stiles stopped in the middle of sentence when she seen two people that she thought she would never see again. The first woman she saw was a five foot three green eyed fair skin strawberry blonde wearing a purple spring dress with a black cut off jacket that stop right under her breast and two inch black heels. "Lydia" Stiles said almost as a whisper before she looked over to the woman standing next to her was a five foot eight coffee brown eyed pale skin brunette wearing a black and white striped shirt with black skinny jeans and a leather black jacket while wearing a pair leather boots. "Allison" Stiles said walking over both women and bring them into a hug which activated the tears she was trying to keep at bay.

"So…What have you been up to?" Lydia said pulling away from the hug looking Stiles up and down.

"Oh nothing" Stiles said avoiding eye contact with both women in front of her. "Sure" Allison said looking over at Lydia who has a smirk on her face. "Wh- What do u mean sure Allison?" Stiles stuttered then rubbed her fingers through her hair. "Oh come on Stiles" Lydia said rolling her eyes "We know everything" Lydia said putting a hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles looks at the hand on her shoulder and rolls her eyes " What exactly is everything" Stiles said looking at her two old friends.

"We know about the twins and we know Derek is their father." Allison said in a low voice as she grabs one of Stiles hands. "Who told you…Never mind" Stiles said rolling her eyes than smiled "Scott" Allison just smiled and nodded. "So where are our niece and nephew" Lydia said looking around smiling.

"We're right here" Amber said standing in front of Junior startling the three women causing them to turn around to look at her and her brother.

"Well aren't you just a beautiful young lady" Lydia said walking up to Amber followed by Allison and smiling at her. "Beautiful yeah right" Junior said in a whisper just enjoy so Amber could hear him with her super hearing, which cause her to turn and in punch him in the stomach shocking Allison and Lydia. "Ouch Brie it was a joke." Junior said bending over holding his stomach. "Beautiful like your mom and got a nice right hook like your dad" Allison said "Well Thank you very much Allison, Lydia" Amber said giving a hug. "You're welcome sweet" Lydia said come out of the hug. "Well according to Scott your name is Amber" Allison said raising and eyebrow at Amber who just smiles and nods. "This cutie right here must be Derek" Lydia said smiling at Junior "Cutie, cute is for babies…I'm just plain sexy." Junior said winking at Lydia who just rolled her eyes and smiled at the conceded teenager boy.

"Oh Lord" Amber said rolling her eyes "Don't hate you know it's true all you have to do is call anyone of your friends and ask them." Junior said walking up to stand by Malcolm who is actually watching television. "It's obvious they need to get their eyes check" Amber said looking at her brother who just smiled at her.

While the two teenagers bickered Stiles, Lydia, and Allison walked into the kitchen laughing and the siblings.

"Oh My God Stiles they are so adorably and they look so much like Derek" Lydia said standing in the kitchen "I know right but they your humor and your heart." Allison said smiling at Stiles. "Well thanks you guys and I know you have question so let's hear them" Stiles said as she led them to the dining room.

"Okay so first question is who's the blonde hottie and what's the deal with him." Lydia smirks at Stiles while Stiles rolled her eyes. "That's Malcolm…Malcolm Taylor and he's a great friend" Stiles said plain and simple.

"As in great friend you mean- Allison was cut off by Stiles "No… Not like that I mean as in the guy give who let me crash at his apartment while I was pregnant… A friend who helped me raise my two werewolf babies and didn't freak out when I told him about werewolves and kanimas and other supernaturally creatures."

"Oh okay" Allison said smiling at Stiles unlike Lydia who just looked unconvinced "So your telling me that you and Malcolm never slept together." Lydia asked tabbing on the table. "Of course we slept together but didn't have sex" Stiles said holding back a laugh so she can finish her explanation "Plus Malcolm is gay" after stiles said that Allison and Lydia mouths dropped open in totally shock.

"No Fucking Way" Allison screams but covers her mouth up quickly than took her hand off her move and whisper "No Fucking Way" Stiles just laughed.

"What…What happen" Malcolm said running in the dining room followed by Amber and Junior. Stiles just laughed harder at the look on Malcolm face he looked like he was ready to fight someone if he had too.

"Nothing" Stiles said finally cut off her laughing "Allison and Lydia just found out that you were gay and they looked like they just ruined a wet dream they were having." Stiles said smiling at Malcolm who just scratches the back of his neck. "Well sorry to crush your dream ladies" Malcolm says as he looks at both women and just smile.

"Well I already knew" Lydia said rolling her eyes "The hell you did" Stiles says letting out a little chuckle. "Well it was pretty obvious I mean he didn't try to flirt with me or Allison, his clothes way to stylish, and plus he way to damn hot to not have a wife or girlfriend." Lydia said looking over at Malcolm.

"Do you know I didn't have a wife or girlfriend" Malcolm asked coming to sit in the chair next to Lydia. "First you didn't a ring on your ring finger and if you did there was no white imprint to tell and if you had a girlfriend I'm positive she wouldn't have let you come down to California with a beautiful woman like Stiles." Lydia said.

"Speaking of coming down here how long are you staying" Allison jumps in before Malcolm or Stiles can reply back to Lydia's statement.

"Ummm… I don't know yet it depends on my dad and his health" Stiles says looking at down at the table. "Well what about your job and the kids' education…unless you homeschool" Allison looks at the two teens who just shake their heads no. " Well I don't have a job anymore because I had to come down here and my boss told me it would be my job if I came back here over the phone, and I didn't get to tell Amber and Junior that I had their records transfer to Beacon Hills High." Stiles says that glances over to her two kids who just nod. "It's okay mom we're not mad we get it, it's grandpa he's family." Amber says walking over to her mom and giving her a smile. "Yeah, and Mr. Walton was a dick to you, you should have been quit." Junior said smiling at Stiles while lying on the wall.

"So they will be going to Beacon Hills High starting Monday." Lydia ask looking over at Allison "Yeah, why?" Stiles asks looking between both women at the end of the table. "No reason… Just asking so I can make sure they join my class on Monday." Allison said smiling at Stiles who looked surprise which of she shouldn't because she left Allison had already told everybody she wanted to be a teacher.

"So hold up you're going to be one of our teachers" Amber says looking at Allison who just nods " So teach ninth grade" Amber asks "Yeah, and eleventh grade so if you stay I would have y'all two years out of the school years." Allison said while Amber just smiled and nods "What subject do you teach" Malcolm asks but before he can Junior jumps in the conversation "Please say Math or English because I'm going to need all the inspiration to stay focus and awake." "Well I teach English so you're welcome." Allison says smiling at Junior.

As time went by and they talked about Allison and Scott and the two kids Scott Jr. who will be attending school with Amber and Junior as a freshman and their daughter Alisha is in elementary. Stiles found out that Lydia and Jackson are married and also to kids a daughter name Christina who is also attending Beacon Hills High as a freshman and a son name Jacob is twelve and in his last year middle school.

As the they finished their conversion and made their way to door to say their goodbyes and traded cell phone numbers Lydia stop at the first door and turned around to look at Stiles, Amber, Junior, and Malcolm.

"I totally forgot you guys have to come to the Pack gathering tomorrow around 2p.m. and met and catch up with rest of the pack." Lydia said staring each one of them down till they nodded or said yes.

"What Lydia wants Lydia gets" Stiles says as she watches her two friends drive off than turn around to head back in the house.

"Yes I get to see my dad tomorrow" Amber says as Stiles walks into the house. _"Shit I totally forgot about Derek been there."_ Stiles thought to herself.

"What Hell am I going to do?"__


	3. Pack Meeting Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Chapter 3: Pack Meeting Part 1**

When Stiles woke up the next morning she only had one thought on her mind that she would be seeing Derek and the rest of her friends but mostly Derek. Stiles was brought out of her thought when there was a small knock on her door.

"Come In." Stiles said as Malcolm walks into the room. "Breakfast is ready." Malcolm said as he enters the room and smiles at Stiles. "Thanks, I be down in a few." "Okay" Malcolm said as he heads back down stairs.

Stiles grabs her phone off of the night stand next to the bed to check the time which shows it is 9:46 a.m. which reminds Stiles she has to go pick up her dad from the hospital at eleven o'clock and then after she drops him off at home go up to the school and get Junior and Amber enrolled at Beacon Hills High than she has to head up to Derek's house the Hale house which Allison and Lydia said was rebuilt and big with a lot of room.

When Stiles made it down stairs to the kitchen she was welcomed by Malcolm, Junior, Amber, and to her surprise her dad at the table eating their breakfast.

"What…are you doing here" Stiles asked totally confuse to see are dad at the table. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital" Stiles continue

"Well good morning to you to sweetie" John said smiling at Stiles

"Good morning" Stiles says as she rolls her eyes taking her seat ate the table as Junior places a plate on the table in front of his mom.

"Thanks Junior" Stiles says to her son giving him a smile as he sits down at the table.

"So who brought you home" Stiles ask looking at her dad. "Melissa, since she was getting off

After breakfast Stiles, Amber, and Junior got dress to go to the school so that Stiles could register Amber and Junior into Beacon Hills Middle and show them Beacon Hills High and get their schedules so they could be prepared Monday for their first day at their new school. Stiles wore a pair of blue skinny jeans with a white Ed hardy shirt and wore a pair of blue and white adidas and kept her hair straight. Amber wore a pair of black mid-length shorts and a red t-shirt with red converse and she curled her hair. Junior wore a pair of black jeans and a white T-shirt that he covered up by his black and purple flannel shirts and wore some purple and black Nike shoes.

Malcolm had decided to stay with Stiles dad to make sure he had someone around to help so he wouldn't have to strain his self.

XXXX

When Stiles pulled up to her high school it brought so many memories like peter trapping her and Scott, Allison, Jackson, and Lydia into the school, and other memories like when Derek used to pick her up after school after they started seeing each other they use to drive to a secluded place and had hot make-out session for at least half an hour just thinking of those memories got heart beating a lot faster.

"Are you okay mom?" Junior raising an eyebrow at his mom because he heard her heartbeat starts to race.

"Umm…Yeah just thinking about the old days" Stiles replied

When Stiles and her kids walked into the office there was a secretary sitting at the front desk on the phone talking to someone on the other line when she seen Stiles walks in she tells the person on the other line to hold.

"Yes, how can I help you" the secretary asking Stiles giving her genuine smile.

"Umm…Yes I was just to show my children around my old high school. Stiles says giving the secretary a small smile.

"Sure…but they have teachers here too catch up on some work. " the secretary says giving Stiles, Junior, and Amber a visitor pass.

While Stiles, Amber, and Junior were walking throughout the school as Stiles tells them old stories of going to Beacon Hills she hears an old familiar voice from down the hallway.

"Bolenski"

Stiles looks down the hallway to see the only man that calls her by that name "Coach Finstock" Stiles says still in shock she wasn't excepting to see him of all people here. After Stiles won the championships coach made her first string and for the last two years of high school the coach and Stiles actually became good friends.

"Yeah, now what are you doing in Beacon Hills how long has it been." Coach Finstock asked throwing his arms around body give her a friendly hug.

"It's been about fourteen years and I'm here because my dad had a heart attack so we had to come and check on him until he's healthy again."

"We" Coach Finstock asking looking around until his eyes lands on two teenagers a girl with long curly black hair and green eyes but when the girl walks up and smiles at him she reminds him of a younger Stiles but the boy he had the green eyes and black hair that was gelled up in the front he reminded him of someone he couldn't put his fingers on quite yet.

"I'm guessing these are your two" Coach asks looking up at Stiles who just smiles and nods.

"This is my daughter Amber and my son Derek but he likes to be called Junior." Stiles say as she introduces her teens to her coach.

"So are they coming to Beacon Hills next year" Coach asks with a little hopeful tone that Stiles and the teens pick up on. "If we are here that long than yeah, but we just got their school records transferred to the middle school. Stiles replies not knowing where her and Derek will be in a few months let alone a year from now.

**XXXX**

As Stiles was driving pulling out of the school parking lot her cell phone beep which notified her that she was getting a text message.

"Junior can you get my phone and read me the text" Stiles asks as she drove down the street. Junior grabs his mother's phone and opens and sees a text from Lydia. "Tee Lydia says can you stop at the store and pick up some drinks for the kids and adults and she will pay you back when you get to the house." Junior says has he reads the text from off the phone. "Tell her yes and will be there soon after" Stiles says to Junior who text what Stiles had said.

When Stiles walked into the store with Amber and Junior they headed straight to the aisle where the drinks were located she got juices and cold drinks for the kids and some beer and wine coolers for the adults.

**XXXX**

Pulling up to the Hale house Stiles was totally taken back by the scene instead of the burnt and tore up house she was driving up to a beautiful house a house she wish she could live in with Derek and their kids and the pack would be allowed to visit.

When Stiles and the two teens got out of the car they walked up the house talking in the beautiful sight in front of them and around them.

"Mom" Amber whispers "This is…just" she says looking around the yard but was cut off by Stiles "Beautiful" Stiles whispers finishing her daughter sentence. "This must be at least 4000 square feet" Junior says speaking for the first time. "Actually 3858 square feet, but good guess" A deep voice said from behind Stiles, Amber, and Junior which cause them to jump a little and turn around to be face to face with the Host of the evening the Alpha himself Derek Hale.

"Derek" Stiles snapped at Derek for sneaking up on her like that placing her hand over her heart "You almost gave me a heart attack" "Sorry" Derek said looking at Stiles with a little of regret in his eyes which Stiles notice "It's okay I should have known you would have popped out of nowhere like the old days" Stiles says which cause Derek to smirk and Stiles to smile which Amber and Junior notice Amber smile while Junior stood there with no emotion on his face.

"So…What are you guys doing here" Derek asks because he didn't remember inviting them here not that he wasn't happy cause he really was but going to let that show to get his feeling crushed again like fourteen years ago. He and Stiles would have to have a talk before tonight was over.

"Oh…Umm Lydia invited us" Stiles stuttered afraid Derek might tell them they can't be here because this is a Pack gathering. "Is it okay we came or do you-" Stiles was cut off by Derek "No…I mean yes it's okay you all are welcoming to stay" Derek rushed out a little too fast which cause Stiles and Amber to smile a little and Junior just rolled his eyes.

"Oh My God Derek are you going invite them end and show them around or keep them out here to yourself" Lydia said standing in the door way which cause Derek to turn and give the redhead a death glare which just causes her to just shrug her shoulders and walk away but leaving the front down open.

"Would y'all let to get a tour of the house?" Derek asks

"Yes" Amber says before anyone can decline the offer which Junior was thinking about doing before Amber opened her mouth. "Where do you want to start" Derek smiles as he looks at Amber for her answer "Well since we are outside already we can start there" She says returning a smile back to her dad. "Okay well let's go than" Derek says as they began to walk through the property.

Derek showed Stiles and his teen kids the outside of the house which included on one side of the courtyard that has a fountain in the center surround by flowers of all kinds, he led them to the back of the house which was the outdoor lounge there was a dinner table and chairs a built in flat screen on the wall, there was a grill which Scott was using to grill the meat on, he shows them his private patio were he relaxes, he shows them the two car garage there was a huge swimming pool and few more feet away was a guest room and they still had more land to let the children roam around in the yard.

"Wow" Amber said as they finish the tour of the outside. "Yeah I know right you should thank Lydia, Allison, and Erica they did all the shopping for the furniture out here and inside all I did was come up with the plans and call a contractor, then the male pack members and myself move all the furniture where the girls told us too." Derek says as he looks around. "So are y'all ready for the inside of the house" Derek asks rising an eyebrow "Yeah" Amber and Stiles says in unison and Junior just shrugs but inside he really wants to see the inside of the house.

Derek led them through the courtyard to the front door which led to the foyer to right was the dining room was had a table in there with four chairs and a chandelier hanging above the table then there was the kitchen was big and spacious with an kitchen island right in the middle the oven and fridge was built into the cabinets and after the kitchen they turn left and enter the family room where Lydia and Allison had set up all the food it was big and had couches, love seats, flat screen television in the room, than Derek showed them the Master bedroom is bedroom which was color was grey and blue one of his favorite color grey and Stiles favorite color blue. Stiles smile at the thought of Derek having her in mind as he painted his bedroom walls. Derek showed them his bathroom which was spotless and which turned out to be a his and her bathroom, then the was the study room where Derek informed them this is where the kids do their homework and stuff when they are over here after school.

Derek led the back out to family room back to the kitchen to a case of stairs that led upstairs to a hallway where there was three doors they enter first door where they found another bedroom that had a full bathroom and a window seat that the sun/moon shine through more than any room in the house. Amber thought to herself "_this is so going to be my room when I get my parents back together."_ After they left that room they enter the game room where there were game systems, computers, a television and other types of entertainment. They left the game room and walked into another bedroom just like the other bedroom Amber claimed for herself.

After the tour the four of them heard Lydia say that the rest of the pack was showing up now so they all were heading back down the stairs Amber and Junior in the front followed by Stiles who was nervous to see the rest of the pack after almost fourteen years and into her thoughts that she didn't see the last step before it was too late and last her balance heading face first into the cement floor but it never came Stiles open her eyes not even realizing she close them in the front place to have two arms on her one grabbing her arm and the other one wrapped around her waist. Stiles stood up straight and turn to the person who had caught her Derek.

"Are you okay" Derek asks still holding onto Stiles arm and waist. "Yeah" Stiles smiles at Derek "Thanks to you" Stiles says as Derek puts his hand gently on her face and pushes some of her hair behind her ear and brought his hand back to cup her face. Stiles without even thinking relaxes her head into Derek's hand and welcomed his touch the touch she dream about feeling again the touch she missed for so long. Stiles and Derek was brought out of their thoughts by someone clearing their throat loudly Stiles and Derek looked at the person that cause the disturbance. Standing there was the whole pack but the person that cleared their throat was smiling until a spunky red head punch him in the stomach.

"What was that for?" The man asked holding his stomach. "For been an ass and ruining the moment" Lydia said to the man which called Derek to release Stiles and Stiles to take a few steps back. "But you love me anyway" the man said back to Lydia who just rode her eyes. "Yes, Jackson I love regardless of how much an ass you can be sometimes" Lydia says which cause the pack to bust out in laughs.

"Jackson" Stiles says looking at the blonde standing in the kitchen "Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Danny" Says as she looks around the kitchen and see all her old friends.

"Hey Stiles" Isaac, Boyd, Danny and Erica said all at once but Jackson just said " What up Stilinski" "Wow, just guys haven't changed that much at all" Stiles says as she walks closer to them.

"I could say the same about you to Stiles still have grab the concept of walking and gravity" Jackson says which gets him another hit by Lydia. "Ouch, alright I'll stop" Jackson says looking at Lydia who just gives him a look that reads damn right you will.

"So these are your high school friends" Junior says walking up to his mother right side as Amber gets on her left. "Who are you two" Isaac asks the two teens standing next to Stiles.

"Oh yeah well my names Amber and this is my brother Junior we are Stiles children" Amber says with a smile why everybody beside Scott, Lydia, and Allison eyes pop out of their heads.

"What?" They all ask in unison.

"Oh and Derek" Amber looks at the Alpha that hasn't move from the stairs yet than back at the shocked faces of his pack "He's our dad" Amber says with a smile before her eyes flash electric blue.

"**What?"**They all say in unison looking between Stiles, Derek and the two teens.

**A/N: Sorry it to so long I kept erasing what I wrote finished part 1 now I have to finish part two and we get to meet the pack's children and mates and two new characters that going to put some more obstacles between Stiles and Derek getting back together…Part 2 coming soon**

**If you want to see the house that Derek got built because I really didn't give enough details or any really here's the link**houseplan_ ?planname=Villa%20Toscana&planid=3858


	4. Pack Meeting Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Chapter 3: Pack Meeting Part 2**

"Are you serious" Erica asking looking at Amber who just nod "I can't believe this" Erica shaking her head.

"Well you can't help but be believe it, I mean look at Junior" Lydia says pointing to the teen boy standing next to Stiles "I mean he's the splitting image of Derek" which causes Junior glare at Lydia causing everybody to laugh at the teen because he really asking like the old Derek.

"How old are you two" Isaac smiling at the two teens "Thirteen" Junior and Amber answer together.

"Oh so you guys are the same age as Scott Jr. and Christina" Boyd says

"Yeah we are and I guess we are going to be going to school with them," Amber says to no one in particular.

"You guys already went and register" Allison asks with a raised eyebrow

"Yeah that's where we were when Lydia text my mom" Junior says

"Oh yeah… go get the drinks out the jeep guys please" Stiles says getting the keys out of her pocket giving them to Junior.

"Yes ma'am" both teens say together and make their way outside to the car.

"So where are all of you guys kids" Stiles says noticing that not one kid has come into the kitchen.

"Oh there upstairs in the game room" Scott says.

"Kids can you come in here one moment" Allison calls out than after a few seconds later everybody hears kids racing and laughing throughout the house heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey mom you called" a teenage boy with dark brown curly hair likes Scott but he had Allison's eyes he was about the same height as Junior.

"Well this must be Scott Jr." Stiles say smiling at the teen boy who just gave her a look of confusing on his face than after a few second smile broke out on his face. "Are you Stiles...because you really like Stiles from the pictures I've seen at my house? Scott Jr. said scratching the back of his neck. Stiles smile widen and she just nods " You definitely have you father's smarts" Stiles says looking at over at the older Scott whose puts one hand over his heart and mouths ouch which cause to Stiles to giggle.

"Actually Little Scott here is smarter than Scott over there was when we were growing up" Jackson says which cause more laughter and a grown Scott face to turn red from embarrassment.

"Daddy it's okay you will always be the smartest person in the world to me" a little girl with long brown wavy hair with pretty brown eyes.

"This must be Alisha" Stiles says smiling at the little girl standing in front of Scott because she looks like a smaller version of Allison.

"Yeah this is my little princess" Scott says giving Alisha a kiss on the cheek.

Stiles looks around and notice a little boy standing in front of Boyd and Erica "Well who is this cutie" Stiles asks smiling at the little who looks like he is around nine or ten with light brown skin with light brown like Erica, but an all even hair cut like Boyd.

"Well this is our son James" Erica says as Boyd put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"He's so cute…I might have to take him home with me" Stiles says

"Yeah you say that now" Jackson says with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles rolls her eyes at that than notice a woman with olive skin and black medium length hair with deep blue eyes standing behind Isaac with a little boy in her arms who had the same olive skin as her but has dark blonde curly hair and light blue eyes like Isaac. Isaac sees Stiles staring at the woman and little boy stand behind him.

"This is my wife Monica and our son Patrick" Isaac says taking Patrick from his wife.

"Oh" Stiles says "Well you are a very beautiful woman Monica" Stiles says to the woman standing behind Isaac which gets a smile and a thank you from Monica.

"So are you a human are wolf too" Stiles asks now curious.

"Actually neither" Monica says

Stiles is now really curious "What…well what are you if you not human" Stiles says but when Monica opens her mouth to tell her Stiles cuts her off "no don't tell me let me guess"

"Okay" Monica says

"Are you a Were-tiger…no you can't be they don't like wolves…What about…nope can't be a vampire…God please you not a Kanima" Stiles says everybody laugh except Jackson.

"No I am a witch" Monica says

"Oh like Malcolm" Stiles says

"What do you mean like Malcolm" Allison asks raising an eyebrow

"Well Malcolm's a witch…I mean warlock" Stiles says.

At that everybody gasps Derek and Scott was wondering how they did not pick up his scent of magic off of Malcolm when they saw him in the hospital yesterday.

"What" everybody asks "Why couldn't we get his scent that he had magic" Scott asks

"Oh yeah…well Malcolm used a spell to mask his scent from other supernatural creatures so that's why you guys didn't pick up his scent" Stiles says

"So there is another witch…I mean warlock in town" the boy standing in front of Lydia and Jackson

Stiles took in the sight of the twelve year old boy he was the splitting image of Jackson from the blonde hair, skin color, and cheekbones the only thing that he had of Lydia was her green eyes and he was about an inch and a half shorter than Lydia so Stiles thought he was about 5'2 Scott and Junior was about the same height so they were 5'6 and Amber was 5'5.

"Stiles this is our son Lucas" Lydia says with a smile on her face Stiles nods and introduces herself to the twelve year old boy.

"Okay this better be important I was just saw the cutest outfit online and I have to get it so let's make this quick" a girl says as she walks into the kitchen tilting her head to the side looking at everyone in the room and stop on Stiles.

Stiles took in the sight of these girl that has walk into the kitchen it was no mistaking she was Lydia and Jackson other child. She had long wavy blonde hair that stops right above her breast, she had Jackson blue eyes but everything else was from Lydia from the fair skin to the type- A-personality of the sassy and brains.

"You must be Christina" Stiles said to the blonde girl.

"Yeah and you are" Christina replies with a raised eyebrow.

Stiles had a quick flash back to when she was in high school and people use to come up to Lydia and she give them the same look the look that says Do I Supposed to know who you are.

"This is Stiles" Scott jr. says giving Christina a knowing look and a nod when Christina mouth '0' shape but she quickly close her mouth and smiled at Stiles.

"So you're Stiles" Christina says giving Stiles and Derek a smirk. She and all the kids know who Stiles was and that she was their Alpha mate and that she had left Beacon Hills right after graduation and never return until today.

"Umm…Yeah the one and only" Stiles says

"Well it's nice to meet you Stiles but I have some more shopping to do…but we should caught up" Christina says as she begins to walk out of the kitchen but is stop Lydia

"Ummm…no ma'am we're still paying for last month shopping fiasco" Lydia says using her motherly tone but her eyes gave off a glare that says I put my foot down and you're not getting your way.

"But mom" Christina says with her eyes almost jumping out their sockets.

Lydia just shook her head no so Christina turn to Jackson with puppy dog eyes "Daddy" she said in a voice that made her sound like she was a five year old little girl. Stiles was not surprised that this girl was good at manipulation look who her mother was. Jackson looked at his little girl with her blue eyes looking at him his heart nearly broke he couldn't stand when she was sad. "Maybe just-" Jackson stopped speaking when Lydia turns her glare to him and he just looked at away and shook his head no to Christina.

Everybody was looking at Christina to see her reaction until they heard Junior and Amber walk into the kitchen carrying bags immediately Scott jr. and Lucas grab the bags that Amber is carrying blocking Junior. Junior is standing in front of a very annoyed Christina not moving but aware that Junior which irritates Junior.

"Excuse You" Junior says obviously irritated that Christina won't move out of his way. At Junior everybody has stop and looked at the two teenagers, Christina turns around and look at Junior and rolls her and turns around and look elsewhere.

"Oh so you can see and hear you must don't understand or talk English so let me remix this." Junior says still holding the bags ignoring Amber and his mom to stop this and just walk around now that Scott jr. and Lucas has gotten at of his way.

"I'm just start with Spanish and see where you stop me and move okay." Junior says not aware that Christina is rolling her eyes.

"Mover (Spanish), iipat (Filipino), déplacer (French), bewegen (German)" Junior was cut off by Christina turning around.

"Okay shut up…I can't stand to hear you to talk and I don't even know you" Christina say staring daggers at Junior who just gives her a smug look and shrugs.

"So I'm guess you're going to move than princess" Junior says Christina just rolls her eyes and moves out of the way to allow Junior to pass. "Don't call me Princess." Christina says to Junior as he passes he replies giving her a smirk.

"Okay how about Blondie than" Junior asks putting the bags on the counter aware of Christina making gagging noises at the nickname. "I rather you call me by my name Christina" Christina says. "Okay Blondie it is" Junior says trying to stifle a laugh.

"Disperdam guys similes pro fun" Christina says in Latin giving Junior a smirk of her own.

(I destroy guys like you for fun)

"Non estis mihi problema deuolutus et sordida" Junior says back in Latin giving Christina a wink causing her to rolls her eyes.

{I have no problem getting down and dirty.}

"Derek Lee Hale Jr. stop it" Stiles says glaring at her son who just gives her a innocent smile.

"Yeah DJ…listen to your mom" Christina says crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"That's not going to bother me Blondie, DJ is my nickname for you okay" Junior now laughs as Christina stomps out of the room saying something about when he leaves she will be back down.

"Dude you're going to have watch your back cause Christina hates to lose" Scott Jr. says walking up to greet Junior. "The names Scott nice to meet you…Derek"

"Yeah but you can call me Junior"

"Hey…our Alpha name is Derek" Scott jr. looking back and forward between his alpha and the teen till it clicks in his mind.

"No way" Scott jr. says causing everyone to laugh.

"That's so cute" Amber says standing in the middle of her parents causing Scott jr. to turn around and look at the girl that said that, but when he did all he could do was stare this girl was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen "Wow" was all that Scott jr. could say.

At that comment Junior automatically moves in middle blocking Amber from Scott Jr. sight giving Scott a warning glare to stay where he was but he held no threatening effect when Amber step around Junior and walks up to Scott Jr. with smile on her face which Scott Jr. returns.

"Amber" Amber says introducing herself to the teenage boy she finds cute and thinking when he gets older he's going to be one handsome guy.

"Scott" the teenage boy said reaching out a hand to shake the beautiful girl hand which Amber took with a smile. When Scott and Amber hands came in contact with each other there was some sort of electrical shock that travel to their wolves pulling them closer together not that they noticed.

They were pulled out of their trance when Junior cleared his throat causing Amber to turn glare at her brother.

"So…Do you want a to take a tour of the house" Scott says causing Amber to look back at him to see he has a small smile on his face and rubbing the back of his neck.

"We actually had-"Junior was saying when he was cut off by another glare from Amber so he just throws his hands up in surrender.

"Sure" Ambers says turning back around to Scott Jr. with a smile. At that Scott intertwines their hands and leads them up stairs followed right by Junior.

"Ummm…Junior where are you going" Stiles says giving him a stern look.

"I'm going to mess with Blondie I might as well find something to do" Junior said shrugging with a mischievous look in his eyes. "It's not like I had a choice of coming here anyway" Junior says switching his eyes to look at Lydia before he runs upstairs followed by the rest of the kids in the pack.

"So should we all head in the living room and catch up" Allison says when all of the children have disappeared upstairs. Everybody nods and begins to make their way to the living room but Derek grabs Stiles arm softly which causes Stiles to stop and look over at Derek.

"We need to talk" Derek says looking into Stiles eyes. Stiles let out a breath and nods and follow Derek outside in the backyard.

"Okay where should we start?" Stiles say rubbing her arm and avoiding eye contact with Derek.

"Why Stiles?" is all that Derek says with a voice full of mixed emotion which make Stiles to feel a guilty for making Derek sound like that.

"Why what Derek"

"Why did you run away from me when you're pregnant, Why didn't you tell me I would have been there for you and our kids. Derek says looking at Stiles and when Stiles finally look up into Derek eyes she can see the hurt in them.

"I wanted to tell you Derek I really did so many time I thought about coming back and telling you or tell my dad to tell you where I was, there wasn't a day I thought about telling you." Stiles says her voice choking up as tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"But you didn't and know I have a beautiful little girl I don't know anything about and a son that looks just like me and he hates me and I have no idea why…Do you know how that feels to know that your own child can't stand the sight of you or be in the same room with you." Derek says in a whispers voice but loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Tears are falling from Stiles eyes now "Der-Derek I'm so sorry I never wanted to hurt you, but I never anticipated to run away." "I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant with your child while children that I came straight to your house to tell you but when I got there I heard you talking about how I was just an infatuation and I wasn't your mate." At that confession turns around to walk but is stop when Derek steps in front of her.

"What are you talking about I never said that." Derek says grabbing both of Stiles arms to keep her from walking away and can't keep watching her leave out of his life.

"Graduation Day" Stiles whispers.

Derek thinks back to that day the day that was supposed to be the best day in his and Stiles life until he found out she was gone and it turn into the worst day of his life. He thought about the words said that Stiles had mentioned that she had her him say then it clicked.

Just when Derek was about to explain how everything Stiles had heard was a big misunderstanding there was someone calling his name from behind him, Derek turned around to see a blonde woman with medium length hair and green eyes looking at him and Stiles.

"Hey Derek I'm home."


	5. New Beginnings

**Chapter 5: New Beginnings**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Stiles P.O.V. **

'Hey Derek I'm home.' A female voice said coming from the direction of the house. I looked up at Derek to see he has turn to look at the woman that was calling him, but instead of glaring like he did years ago at people his right eye had a little twitch. If I wasn't looking I would have missed it.

"What do you want Diana" Derek said through clenched teeth.

Diana started walking towards us but stop when she looked at me. She looked at me as if I had imposed on her territory but she quickly regains her composure that Derek didn't seem to catch but I did. As she started to walk towards us again I took in her appearances.

Diana had medium length blonde hair but if you look at her roots you could tell her natural hair color was reddish brown color. Her eyes her were hazel and Diana skin looks like it was kissed by the sun. She was wearing a white Louis Vuitton dress that stops mid thigh and for her shoes she had white Louis Vuitton shoes. I'm not a hater so I could admit the woman was beautiful.

"Do I know you, you look really familiar?" I asked Diana.

Diana smile at me "I don't know people tell me I have one of those faces."

" Yeah I guess you're right." I say.

"Sorry don't want to sound like a bitch but who are you and why are you here." Diana says as she looks me up and down.

Derek gives off a little growl at Diana "she's no one you need to worry about and she's welcome here anytime she wants to be here.

At Derek's statement I take in the look of shock on Diana face I'm guessing Derek never spoke to her like that before and I would be lying if I say it didn't make me smile at the way Derek was trying to be protective of me.

"It's okay Der." I say as I put my hand on his shoulder which causes Derek whole to body relax.

"Awe that's so cute you call him Der but let me tell you honey he doesn't like nicknames trust me I tried." Diana said in a sweet tone.

"Well good thing I'm not you huh." I say taking my hand off of Derek's should and I maybe sounded like a bitch but I really couldn't care the bitch just told me that she tried to give my man a nickname.

By the glare from Diana I guessing she didn't enjoy the tone of my voice.

Derek clears his throat to get our attention. "Why are you here Diana on the day of my pack gathering?"

Diana shrugs "I maybe forgot you were having pack gathering today until I pulled up with my moving bags." Diana smiles then gives me a quick glance before looking back at Derek.

"So you are living here." I asked looking between Derek who right eye is twitching again and Diana who smile just got wider.

"Unfortunately." Derek mutters under his breath but I was able to hear it and by the eye roll from Diana she heard it too.

"Well I guess I will let you two talk about your new living arrangements... I'll just go inside and check on everyone and checkup." As I turn to leave I feel Derek's hand grab my wrist when I look into his face I see the face of a broken man trying to hold on to everything that he's wanted for so long slipping away from him.

"Stiles don't leave okay." Derek voice sounds so raspy.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I say looking up a Derek with a small smile. Promise you that." I say as my eyes glance over at Diana who looks like she just wants to rip me apart.

Derek let's go of my wrist so I can go back into the house with everyone else. Just as I get to the back door I hear Diana voice. "So that's Stiles?" Then I hear Derek reply "Yeah that's Stiles my mate." and with that I walk into the house with a smile on my face.

While Derek was outside talking I had made my way back to my friends. We had talked about what we all have been doing for the last fourteen years.

Scott had gotten his veterinarian licenses and now helps Dr. Deaton at clinic. Isaac works as a social worker so he can help kids that are in abused homes like he did. Monica works at the hospital with Scott's mom as a pediatric nurse which is how she met Isaac. Jackson followed in his father's footsteps and became a big time lawyer known all over California. Lydia works at biomedical research company ten minutes out of Beacon Hills doing tissue, genetic and pharmaceutical engineering which sounds like something Lydia would definitely be able to excel at. Danny works at biometric company creating and test different security systems and devices that go into are supposed to keep people safe which Danny has supplied the pack with. They told me Derek and a friend of his started automotive company where Derek is head mechanic where he builds up the car or upgrade it with his own crew, while his businesses partner whom they call Jay is the head salesman with his own crew. They told me about Boyd joining the police force which I kind of already knew thanks to my dad he told me how Boyd is one of the best officers he have on his force and everybody enjoys his presence.  
Erica had become an event planner from weddings to funerals.

"That sounds like the perfect career for you Erica." I say as Erica gives me a smile "I know right…Oh my God Stiles you should totally be in Lydia's and Jackson vow renewal ceremony that they having in two months." Erica says as she jumps up and run out of the family/living room. I was about to protest when Lydia spoke up.

"Oh My God that perfect Stiles you have to do it." Lydia says giving me a big smile. I was about to say no when I heard Amber speak.

"She will love too." Amber says which gets her a glare for me but she just gives me a sad look. "Yeah mom I mean you don't go anywhere without Malcolm or Amber and I." Junior says as he comes into the living room followed by the rest of the pack kids. "Plus you're the one always saying you miss hanging out with your friends." Amber says but her sentence is finished by Junior. "So this is the perfect opportunity for you to hang at like old times." Then both Amber and Junior say "Look at the bright side we will be there to keep away the douchebags."

Just then Erica walks back into the living room with a big white binder looking at Lydia "Lydia are you thinking what I'm thinking."

Lydia looks at Erica face which is now sporting a menacing smirk I know that smirk that means she's up to no good, then I look over at Lydia whose face is now sporting the same smirk as  
Erica.

"Yes, yes I am….I mean she doesn't even want to go and I would be lying if I say I wouldn't care if she didn't come." Lydia says with an eye roll which Erica nods in agreement that turns to look at Amber and Junior standing by me "and these two can walk with-" "Oh God yes, that perfect." Lydia says with a big smile that reaches her eyes.

"Okay what's going on?" I ask because I have no idea what they are trying to do.

Allison is the one who answers my question. "Well they're thinking Scott Jr. and Amber walk down together." At that statement I notice out of the corner of my eye Amber face lights up.

"I don't have a problem with that." Scott Jr. rushes out a little too quickly wish gets a big smile and a nod from Amber while everyone else laughs.

"Not another Scott and Allison I can only deal with one of those at one time." Jackson says before he puts another spoon full of mash potatoes in his mouth.

Well what about me who am I….oh please no." Christina asks when everybody stops laughing but stops when realization hits her if she not walking with Scott Jr. any more that only leaves Junior.

Junior seems to have come to the same realization as Christina. "Oh please don't… I would rather eat a bunch of wolfs bane." That just got him laughs from the adults and a glare from Christina. "We could arrange that you know I have no problem with that." Christina says with an eye roll.

"They are another Derek and Stiles." Scott says with a huge grin on his face. Everybody but Christina and Junior laugh at that.

"So who would my mom be walking with?" Amber asks trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah she will be walking with Derek of course." Lydia says as if it's no big deal.  
At that realization I try to hide the small smile that comes on my face but everyone catches it and start to laugh. "What's so funny?" I hear Derek voice comes from behind me and when I turn around he's right behind me and all I can do is look into his green eyes that I have seen for the last fourteen years in both of our children and dream about.

"Hi." I say looking into his eyes because that all I can get out through the lump in my throat.

"Hi" Derek says back with a small smile on his face while he's looking into my eyes. The way Derek is looking me cause me to become a little nervous because I haven't been look at like this in years which makes me self-conscious. I swallow the lump of nervousness in my throat to try to say something but then I see Derek eyes dart down to make throat and neck then I hear a low growl from Derek and I see his green eyes start to change a dark red color. I would be kidding myself if I said that didn't turn me on a little and I guessing by the way Derek red eyes glow brighter I can smell my arousal which means the others can too.

"Get a room I don't want to smell you two I am trying to eat." Jackson spat which cause Derek and I to take a few steps away from each other.

Diana than walks into the living room with her face scrunch I'm guessing she was smelt the after effects of our arousal. "What are you people talking about?" She asks as she sits on one of the couches in the living room.

"Oh nothing just the renewal ceremony" Lydia says with no emotion.

I notice how Diana rolls her eyes like she getting annoyed before she replies, "Oh yeah, that reminds me I don't think I will be back from Florida in time for the ceremony Soooo." Diana says giving them a look that read so what are you going to do about it.

"Well that's okay Stiles can take your place right." Scott says looking at Diana. Diana turns to look at me with wide eyes I and I just gave her a raise eyebrow what didn't know I was taking her place which means she was supposed to walk with Derek so of course I'm going to take it.  
Diana regains her normal expression "Well that's just wonderful I can spend more time with my friends in Florida." Diana says giving us fake smile.

"So mom's going to walk with dad right" Amber asks looking at Erica who is writing in that binder of hers I guessing has the details of the ceremony.

"Yeah" Allison says.

Diana jumps up quickly and for the first time look at everyone in the living room until she came to looking at Amber sitting on the couch next to Scott Jr. then looks at Junior who is standing by Amber.

"Oh my god you are Derek's children." Diana says her voice is almost a whisper.

"Nothing gets pass you Captain Obvious" Junior says giving Diana two thumbs up.

Diana starts to rub her temple then turns around and heads out of the living but not before complain about getting a headache.

"Werewolves don't get headache." Amber says after a few minutes of silence.

"She does that a lot when she's upset." Christina says rolling her eyes "She's kind of a Drama Queen."

Junior was about to reply to Christina little comment when I gave him a look that said if you reply to that you will be sorry.

Well the rest of the day consisted of the girls and I talk about the ceremony and the dress that Amber and I will have to go shopping for some time next week. Junior had snuck back upstairs with the Scott Jr. and Lucas and the rest of the little boys. The adult males were outside playing dominos and horseshoes.

"Oh my god Lydia we still haven't got the cater for the ceremony. Erica says taking out her phone.

"It's okay my mom can do it the catering I mean that's why she went to culinary school in the first place and you are the best cook I've ever known." Amber says looking at me.

"Yeah, Stiles please at least I know you and I've had you food." Lydia says then looks around at Allison and Erica "We all have and we miss it so please do this."

"Okay fine I'll do it." I say than the next thing I know I'm in at the bottom of a dog pile of happy women.

After we finish all the new arrangements and have eaten I look at my phone to see that it is almost ten thirty at night which means I have to go so Amber and Junior can be rested for their first day of their new school.

"Amber, Junior it's time to go." I yell knowing they can hear me from upstairs.

"Coming" They both say together.

As I wait on my kids I give everybody hugs and goodbyes and tell them I will see them tomorrow since Amber & Junior and be catch rides home or should I say to Derek's house every day after school.

"Okay mom we're ready." Junior says coming down the stairs followed by Amber who's followed by Scott Jr. and Christina. I turn to throw Junior my car keys and tell him to go start the car.

"Well I see you guys tomorrow." Junior says to everyone in the room and turn to give Scott Jr. some secret handshake the have made. "Blondie" he says with a nod which gets an eye roll which makes him laugh "DJ" Christina replies before Junior goes out of the front door.

"Well I had fun and glad I finally had a chance to meet you guys." Amber says to the adults. She then turns towards Scott Jr. and gives him a kiss on the cheek which makes Scott Jr. sport a wide grin on his face "See you tomorrow Scotty." "See you tomorrow Amber." Scott Jr. says.  
"Oh Chrissy don't forget to bring that skirt tomorrow." Amber tells Christina who nods "As long as you don't forget that jacket I seen on your phone." "Deal" Amber says before she turns to look at her dad "I'll see you tomorrow evening daddy yo" Then heads outside to the car.

After Amber and Junior made their farewells for the night I called Malcolm and told him we're on our way back to the house so turn the light on the porch on. When I hang up the phone I turn to see that everyone was gone well except for Derek. Derek stood there looking at me like he did earlier today when we were in the living room.

"Ummm…where is everyone?" I asked as Derek starts to walk towards me like I'm his prey.

"They are in the backyard." he says. "I'll walk you out." He says gesturing toward the front door.

"Okay." I say and turn towards the front door followed by Derek.

"So I hear you co-own your own automotive company." I say just out of the blue.

"Yeah it's called Fiable Automotive." Derek says when he looks at me I'm guessing he could see the confuse look on my face "It's Spanish it means reliable."

"Yeah I know that I was just wondering why Spanish." I say.

"Well because it was my business partner idea to start this company and he's Spanish so I let him name it and I actually like the name." Derek says with a smile.

"Where this company of your no one told me?" I ask as we approach my jeep where I Junior listen to his IPod and I can on assume Amber is texting one of her friends back in Washington.

"The old abandon train station I used to live in all those years ago." He says as we come to stand in front of the Jeep.

"Oh." I say as Derek opens the driver side door for me. Before I get in the car I turn to face Derek only to be met with a pair of green eyes looking at me intensely.

"Well thanks for letting us crash your pack gathering." I say looking up into those green eyes I dream about every night.

Derek eyes quickly change from an intense look to a pained look before he replies "You three are pack no matter what so you really didn't crash." He says and for some reason that makes me happy that he still sees me as pack and now he has accepted our kids as pack also.

"Well thank you…Ummm we should get going." I say.

Derek just nods "Be carefully." He says.

I don't know why but before I got in my Jeep I leaned up and gave Derek a little kiss on the cheek than quickly got back in the jeep with a quick bye from Amber and I and nod from Junior we drove off while Derek stood there I guessing until my Jeep disappeared out of his sight.

"So who are you texting late at night?" I ask Amber looking in the rearview mirror.

I see her face blossoms into a big smile before she looks at me and answer "Scotty."

Great Jackson was right another Allison and Scott in the making.

**Sorry about the wait I just kept re-writing the chapter and it always came out differently but I got some great ideas from them too.**


	6. Confrontation

**Chapter 6: Confrontation **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Teen Wolf**

**Stiles P.O.V. **

"Yes Lydia I know I'm on my way." I said while talking to Lydia on my cell and walking out of my house.

"Are you in your car now?" Lydia asks.

"I'm getting in right now so let me go I'll be there in ten minute." I reply as I get I get into my jeep.

"Okay ten minutes starting now... bye." Lydia said before the line went dead.

As I drove to Derek house I thought over the week. I learned that Christina was also immune to the supernatural like Lydia but she still trained with the pack so she can defend herself. Their son Lucas however got the werewolf gene. Danny has been a werewolf since his second year of college. I learn that Isaac's son Patrick was a shaman but hasn't fully come into his powers all he could do now was talk to animals telepathically.

My dad returned back to work Tuesday but he is only able to do desk which he was not happy about but I have him a choice stay at home for two weeks or to go back to work but he is only allowed to do desk work until the doctor said otherwise. Malcolm went back to Washington Wednesday to pack the rest of our things up and get a job transfer to California as bank executive, he told me he would be back by Saturday or Sunday. I texted him and told him today's plans.

I am brought out of thoughts as I pull up to Derek's house where I see Lydia standing on the front porch with what looks like a stopwatch in her hand.

"Nine minutes and fifty-three seconds." Lydia says as I make my way to the porch.

"Well look at that seven seconds to spare." I say sarcastic as I look around the front yard to see if I can find a black Camaro but it wasn't here.

"He had to go to the office to take care of some paperwork he's going to meet us there." Lydia says causing me to blush.

"I wasn't looking for Derek." I say with a fake laugh while I avoid Lydia's piercing green eyes.

Lydia snorts at me "Even if I didn't know you I would know you were lying." Before I can respond to her little statement she turns to go into the house.

As I follow Lydia to the kitchen I can't help but think about what the house would look like if I never left and Junior and Amber was raised in this house.

When I walk into the kitchen I see Allison, Erica, Monica, Christina, and Diana sitting at kitchen table.

"Good morning everyone" I say as I look around the kitchen "where's Amber?"

Everyone replied with good morning everyone except Diana who just rolled her eyes.

Since I been back the pack had filled me in on what's been happening involving Diana. Apparently when Derek and Laura left Beacon Hills after their family was killed they were invited to join one of their dad's old friend and ally in Texas. So when they got to Texas Diana's dad William Johnson taught Laura how to control her new found Alpha powers. So as Diana's father taught Laura how to control her new power as an Alpha Derek was put into high school so he could graduate. That had stayed with Diana's pack till Derek turned eighteen than Laura and him moved to New York.

They also told me the reason Diana was here staying in Derek guest room. Her pack and an old rival pack were going to war because of violation of a treaty they had signed.

So Diana's dad had gotten in contact with Derek somehow and ask if he could let Diana stay with him until they take care of the situation because she was his only little girl and if one thing led to another and he and Diana's brother had to fight the other back and end up dying making Diana the next Alpha to rule their pack he wants Derek to train her and help her control her new Alpha Power.

"I'm right here mom." Amber said coming down the stairs wearing a red spaghetti strap tank top, her wolf necklace and black denim shorts on with a pair of black vans on.

"Hey Sweetie how was your night at Aunt Lydia's and Uncle Jackson." I ask since I haven't seen her or Junior since yesterday morning when they went to school. They had come to me and ask could they stay at Lydia's and Scott's house since it was Friday and I was going to see them today so I let them go so they can get to know and hopefully bond with the pack.

"It was awesome me and Christina help Aunt Lydia with some of the small ceremony stuff and Uncle Jackson took us to the movies last night.'' Amber says with a smile as she comes and gives me a hug.

After Amber pulls back from the hug she walks towards the fridge and opens to get a jug of milk then goes to the cabinet and pulls out a bowl and the last box of cereal but when she goes to open the box Diana decides it her place to initiate the rules.

"I wouldn't do that if I wasn't you." Diana says looking at Amber with a look of warning.

"Good thing she's not you then huh." Christina says in a nasty tone.

"Christina." Lydia says in a warning voice and a look that says be nice and respectful even if no one likes her.

Diana gives Christina a quick glare before she turns her attention back to Amber giving her a small smirk. Amber gives her a confuse look than looks at the box of cereal in her hand "Why shouldn't I do this?" Amber asking looking back at Diana.

"Well it's just Derek going to be mad that someone ate his last box of cereal…like last time." Diana said looking at the women at the table looking for agreements but are only met with doubtful eyes.

"Well she's not someone she's his daughter I'm sure he doesn't want to go hungry." Christina says rolling her eyes at Diana.

At that Diana mumble something that I couldn't understand but I don't think it was something I would have liked and something that would have made me stab a werewolf especially when I see the evil glare Amber and Christina shot Diana.

"Never mind I'll eat later." Amber said as she puts all the bowl and things back in their rightful place. "I wouldn't want to get in trouble for trying to satisfy my hunger" She says sarcastically.

"I think I got some snacks in car you can go get them." I say as I take out my keys and throw them to Amber who catches them with ease.

"Thanks mom you're the best." Amber said as she walks out the kitchen.

"So how are we going or what" I ask because the way Lydia was on me about getting here I assume we would be leaving her as soon as possible.

"We're still waiting on Junior and Scott to get her they should be here in a few minutes." Allison says.

"Oh okay so did Junior behave himself at your house?" I ask looking at Allison who gives me warm smile.

"Yeah he behaved himself Stiles." Allison laughed.

After a few minutes we all heard a car pull up and head towards the front to see if it is Scott with Junior and Scott Jr.

"So how was your job interview at Amour yesterday?" Erica asks as we made our way to the front porch watching Scott and Junior and Scott Jr. get out of the car.

"It went really well the manager said he will be in touched with me either today or tomorrow." I say thinking about the interview yesterday. According to Lydia Amour is the most romantic restaurant in town and has delicious food.

"Amour's don't just hire anyone you have to be like a five star chef." Diana says causing everyone to turn and give her the stink eye.

"Well I know you're going to get it…your food is beyond delicious." Junior says coming up giving me a hug.

"Well thanks honey that means a lot." I say as I pull away and get a good look at him he's wearing a blue t-shirt with black jeans and black Nikes on and his wolf necklace my dad gave him.

"I know" Junior gives me on of his genuine smiles "Everybody not able to cook as good as you." I just nod before he continues "I heard some people can't make scramble eggs or cook rice without it been gummy and slimy." I scrunch my face just imagining that before I follow Junior glaze to see he looking at Diana with a smirk on his face.

"Okay let's go." Lydia says causing everybody to go to different vehicles.

"Stiles you look stunning this dress fits you like a glove." Lydia says with wide smile on her face and eyes showing approval.

I turn around to look at myself in the mirror when I turn around to look at myself I am speechless the dress is a light blue strapless sweetheart tulle dress embroidered with a flower pattern. The dress stops an inch above my knee caps. I love the dress it was stunning which I should have known when Lydia was picking it out.

"Oh My God" Erica and Allison say together causing me to look at with a look of suspicion. "What do I look okay" I ask a little insecure because over the last fourteen I've only dressed up like this about three times.

"Oh My God yes you look stunning." Allison says with big smile on her face.

"Look at her legs their so long in that dress I'm pretty sure Derek's a leg man too so kudos to you." Monica says which gets an eye roll from me.

"Lydia might have a little competition at her own ceremony." Erica replies with a smirk.

I look over at Lydia who was giving me a small smile "I know right but we don't have to worry about that I'm sure her date will be the only competitor she would be paying attention and vice versa." Lydia says her small smile turning into an evil smirk causing me turn away from her and the others as my face turns a shade of red.

I could all the girls making awe sounds behind me as I glance up to the mirror I caught Diana sticking her pointer finger in her mouth making a gaging sound. That was it for my I tried to be nice to her since I came back here and all I got was snarky answer or ignored like I wasn't talking to her.

"Ummm…Lydia and Erica can you go find Christina and Amber please they should be in the food court." I say giving them a small smile.

"Ummm…sure honey we'll meet you there so we all can eat something." Lydia says as her and Erica grabs their purses and head out of the dress shop in the mall.

"Allison can you and Monica go take a picture of Junior in his suit for me because he doesn't do suits." I say giving them the same smile I gave Lydia and Erica.

"Sure" Monica says as her and Allison grabs their belongings and leave to go find the men.

Diana starts to get her belongings too to go behind Allison and Monica when I call out her name which causes her and Allison to stop at the entrance of the shop. "Can you help me get out of this dress" I ask. Diana looks likes she about to protest "please" I say which causes her to nod and walks back towards me I notice the look Allison gives me when read _are-you-sure-you-want-to-d-this _I just nod and give her a reassuring smile before she leaves out of the shop.

After I get out of the bridesmaid dress and change back into blue jeans, heels, and white off the shoulder shirt I go back to the front of the store where Diana was still sitting in the chair waiting for her. When Diana saw me she begun to get up but I motion for her to stay seated before I sat in the chair across from her only separated by a glass table.

"We need to talk?" I say as I cross my legs.

"About" she says with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"What your problem with me?" I ask running my hand through my hair.

Diana face showed all kinds of emotions shock, fear, and anger until she put a mask that showed no emotion, but her eyes were telling me all I needed to know by the intent glare she was sending me.

"I don't have a problem." Diana says tilting her head to the side and a smile.

"Oh come on" I sit up in the chair uncrossing my legs. "If you didn't have a problem with me you would be a bitch to me when I come around."

At that Diana lets the mask fall and let her true emotion anger show and sits up in her chair. "Fine Stiles" She spats like it poison in her mouth "I don't like you…I mean you just come back and try to take my place-"

Diana was not able to finish that sentence before I cut her off "WOAH! What the hell are you talking about taking your place…I mean if you haven't noticed no one likes you.

"Well when I become Alpha I will be the female Alpha and Derek will have to mate with me and we can have some pure breed werewolf pups instead of some bottom feeding-''

_SMACK!_

"Bitch don't ever disrespect or talk bad about my children ever in your life again are things can end real quick for you." I nearly growl in Diana ear while one of my hands are around her throat. "Don't be fool yeah I'm human but I'm also mother with a mission to protect my family and if anyone threats or disrespect my family I will bring the wrath of God on them and anyone involved."

"Glad we could have this talk…and I'm guessing for your own personal self-esteem we keep this between us." I smile at Diana now picking up my purse and heading to the exit to meet up with everyone at the food court.

"Derek will be mine and you and your mutts will be out of here." Diana yells as I walk on towards the food court.

"Yeah we'll see about that." I whisper knowing she can hear me.

**Food Court**

"So Amber, Junior what type of things are you into." Derek asks.

"Well I can draw and play piano." Amber says before popping a curly fry into her mouth.

"Well maybe you can show me some of your art work sometime…I mean if you want." Derek says giving Amber a hopeful smile.

"Sure." Amber replies with a smile.

"Well what about you Junior" Derek ask getting Junior attention.

"Umm…well I like sports." Junior says looking at Derek.

"What's your favorite sport to play?" Derek ask with a spark in his eye.

"Baseball hands down" I didn't miss the smile on Derek face grow from ear to ear.

"Oh Lord you really is his son." Jackson says with sarcasm.

"That's not the only talent you have." I say giving his shoulder a little bump.

"Yeah you have to let them…never mind." Amber said before getting cut off by one of Junior glares."

"Dang he even has your deadly glare." Scott says with a laugh.

"I need to go get a refill I'll be right back." Derek says as he gets up from the table and grabs his empty cup.

"Stiles where's Diana." Allison asks when Derek is away in the line to refill his cup.

"I don't know." Giving her a shrug before a small smile came across my face.

"That must have been one hell of a talk." Allison gives me smirk but before I could say anything my phone rings.

"Hello." I say after answering my phone.

"Yes Ms. Stilinski this is Mr. Robertson the assistant manager at Amour."

"Oh yes I remember how can I help you." I reply as I get up from the table turning away from the pack.

"Well we were wondering can you come in, in like the next two hours and prepare something for the owner and manager to taste to see if you could stand up to their expertise."

"Yes I will be there…Thank You." I say "What the hell is she wearing?" I hear Lydia say from behind me causing me to turn around.

I followed the packs eye sight to Diana who had change out of her black skinny jeans and white t-shirt to a royal blue dress that came mid-thigh.

"She's on the prowl again" Boyd says.

"Now she's heading towards Derek" Erica nearly growls.

Everybody turns to me to see my reaction but all I do is walk back to the table grab my purse and give Amber and Junior a kiss on the cheek and tell them I would see them tomorrow when I come to get them from their dad's house and then tell the rest of the pack bye.

As I walk from the table I hear Monica say "When will that woman realize Derek doesn't want her now or never he only wants her." I didn't need to turn to see who she was referring to that just gave me more confident for what I was about to do.

I was making my way the corndog food stand to get to Derek but Diana must have seen me making my way over towards Derek and called his name as he was walking out of the stand. As I seen Derek look over at Diana and started to walk over to her I watched as Diana got Derek to engage in a conversation.

When I see Diana rub her finger up and down Derek's arm I start to make my way over towards them.

"Derek" I say causing him to turn around to look at me.

"Hey where are you going" Derek ask obliviously looking at Stiles with her purse on her shoulder.

"Oh well I have to go to Amour to prepare a dish for them so I was wondering if you would like to let Amber and Junior stay at your house tonight…since my dad is doing the night shift and Malcolm is still out of town."

"Well you're not going to be at Amour all day I'm sure your kids can look after them self's." Diana says in another snarky voice getting a low growl from Derek.

"Well I'm sure their dad wants to spend time with time." I say as I look at Derek to clarify my explanation.

"Of Course they are welcome anytime." Derek says with no doubt in his voice.

"But Derek I thought we had a late night training session." Diana says with a little disappointment in her voice I had to fight off a smile at that.

"When can make it an evening thing or reschedule…you understand right." Derek says looking back at Diana who just smiles and nods.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I walk passed Derek.

"Yeah tomorrow." Derek says.

As I continue to walk I hear Diana trying to start another conversation with Derek when I stop "What the hell?" I say as I turn around to head back towards the two werewolves. Derek sees me walk back and starts to make his way towards me.

"Stiles what's-" Derek was cut off as our lips were connected at first Derek was stiff for a while but after he realize what was happening then he started to kiss me back dropping his cup of soda out of his hand. I felt Derek tongue run across my bottom lips asking for entrance which I gladly did. The kiss quickly turned from slow and passionate to longing and need and hot. As our lips and teeth clashed together I could feel the tingling sensation working its way through my entire body. With our tongues fighting for dominance which Derek won like he used to do all those years ago. I felt Derek hands run up the side of my body pulling me closer to him. I ran one of my hands up under shirt running over his abs this action caused a growl to come from Derek. My other hand was roaming through Derek hair which causes Derek to pull me closer to him to where I can feel the bulge in his pants.

As we continue to kiss I hear someone clear their throat opening my eyes for the first time since the kiss I see Diana staring daggers at me. I finally pull away from the kiss needing some air, I glance over at the table were the pack was staring at us with different facial expression but they all were good expression.

I clear my throat before looking up to be met with Derek intent stare he was giving me. "I…I. Should be leaving now if I'm going to make it in time.

"Yeah" Derek said his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Bye" I say as I turn around and head towards the exit of the mall.

"Bye" Derek says "I need another drink after that." That statement caused me to smile as I kept walk towards the exit I turn my head to see Diana still shooting me death glare in return I give her a wink and a smirk before exiting the mall.


	7. Bonding Time

**Chapter7: Bonding Time**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen wolf**

**Derek P.O.V.**

I as open my eyes the first thing I think about the kiss Stiles and I shared at the mall yesterday the kiss I've missed for fourteen years.

The kiss told me everything I needed and wanted to know. The kiss showed me the same longing, lust, and need that I was giving off during the kiss.

As I laid in my bed I couldn't help but flashback to the kiss and how soft Stiles lips felt against my lips and how her skin was so soft and warm and the way her fingers slid over my abs sending blood rush to my very agitated member in my jeans. I remember how the way her body looked when she was walking away to leave the mall. Her once petite body had gain curves and all the right places and she had once almost nonexistent ass was now very notice and I couldn't help but wonder what it would fell like in my hands.

I was bought out off my thoughts when my ears picked up on two slow and steady heart beats come from upstairs reminding me that my two teenage kids were upstairs sleeping in the two spare bedrooms which eventually I would like to become their rooms if Stiles doesn't leave again.

As I get out of my bed I glance down at my cell phone on the night stand to see that it's almost eight o'clock in the morning. When I get to the bathroom I look at my reflection in the mirror to see that the imprint of my member still kind of hard from this morning thoughts of Stiles.

I turn on the shower mainly the cold water as I remove my dark blue boxer briefs and step into the shower the cold water hits my face if I wasn't fully awake a few minutes ago I am now. I pick up the axe body wash and pour some on my chest as the water causes it to run down the rest of my body I grab a small towel and begin to wash the body wash over my body. I put my head under the water so that it the cold water can wash my hair as I put the axe shampoo in it and let the shampoo fall on to my shoulder and down my back side.

When I step out of the shower I turn off the water and over to the cabinet that holds the towels. I grab two towels one towel that I dry myself off with and the other towel I wrap around my waist. Before I leave the bathroom I brush my teeth and put the towels I used minus the one wrap around my waist and my boxer briefs in the hamper for the dirty clothes.

After I walk back into my room I walk over to my dresser and pull out another pair of boxer briefs black this time I slip the briefs under the towel before I removed the towel completely and tug with the under wear to my my self more comfortable down there. I continue my search for clothes in my dresser picking out blue basketball shorts and a white wifebeater and pair of white socks than I pick up the towel and put it in the hamper in the bathroom before I leave my room and head upstairs to check up on Junior and Amber.

As I get closer to the rooms I listen to their heart beats or any kind of sound or sign that they are up.

The first room I get to is Amber's I open the door slowly and quietly as possible so I don't wake her up. In the bed I see a beautiful young girl that reminds me of Laura from the black hair and green eyes and the competitive spirit she has shown over these last two weeks I've known her, but also I see her mother's resemblance in her from her fair skin to the little moles on her face just like her mom or when she laughs or smile she looks like Stiles only with black hair. I can already see that I'm going to have to keep an eye out for these hormonal teenage boys even Scott Jr.

After I leave Amber still sleeping in the room I go to the door next to check in on Junior I open the door just like I did when checking on Amber. When I see Junior laying in the bed sleeping it's like looking back in time from when I was a teenager I mean he look just like me none of Stiles facial features at all but he did get her sarcasm and the need to always object or make something easy more difficult for someone else.

"Did they teach you this in stalker 101?" Junior mumbles with his eyes still close.

I gave him a little laugh "No I was just checking up on you guys to see if y'all were up and if y'all wanted to go out for breakfast before your mom comes and get you but Amber still sleep and you're probably still tired." I say as I step out of the room and begin to close the door when I heard a loud thump come from the room.

I quickly open the door to see Junior jumping up from the floor tangle up in bed sheets I could do nothing but laugh it seems like he has Stiles clumsiness too.

"I can eat" was all Junior said as he freed himself from the sheets.

"I bet you can you sure you alright." I ask with a questing look on my face.

"Yeah it not a big deal after all I am a werewolf self-healing comes with the deal." Junior says sarcastically as put on a pair of shorts and his DC comics T-shirt and black Nikes.

"Well I go wake Amber up u just go brush your teeth and wash your face." I say as I leave his room.

"Yes sir right away sir. "I hear Junior reply as I open the door to Amber room.

I walk up to the bed and sit on it as tap Amber on the shoulder to wake up but I only got a grunt back from Amber.

"Come on baby girl get up we're bout go out and eat breakfast." I say as I nug her to wake up.

"Five more minutes daddy I promise." Amber says as she moves in a more comfortable position in the bed. That was the second time she called my daddy and to be honest I could never get tired of that name coming from her now I know why Alisha and Christina always get what they want when their dads are around.

"Umm...no ma'am I am starving I getting skinner by the second so get up." Junior yells from the next room.

"Such a drama king." I hear Amber say before she turns over and my green eyes met her green eyes before she breaks out with a big smile on her face which I gladly return.

"Good morning baby girl." I say right before I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning dad." Amber as she sits up in the bed.

"Get dress we going out for breakfast." I say as I get up and walk towards the door giving Amber privacy to get dress

**Downstairs 5 minutes later**

"Oh my God she has been up there for like twenty minutes." Junior says with irritation in his voice.

"Minus fifteen minutes." I say getting eye roll from Junior.

"Where are you two going?" I hear Diana voice coming from out of the kitchen right she walks in wearing short shorts and a blue t-shirt.

"Out" is all I hear Junior say before I hear footsteps on the stairs and see Amber coming down them wearing blue skinny jeans and a white Hollister shirt and white vans.

"Thank God I'm starving let's go. "Junior says when he sees Amber coming down the stairs than starts making his way toward the front door.

**McDonald **

"You guys sure y'all want McDonald's I mean we can go anywhere you want." I ask as the three of us walk in McDonald's.

"Positive" they say at the same time.

"Welcome McDonald's how can I help you." The cashier asks with a smile.

I look over at Amber and Junior motioning for them to order their food.

"Morning can I get two hotcakes with sausage and a sausage mcgriddle with a hash brown and a large hi-c." Then Junior turns around to look at us "what are you guys getting."

Amber was up next I was wondering if she would have the same appetite as her brother. "Can I get two sausage mcgriddles two hash browns and a large hi-c?"

"May get two bacon eggs and cheese mcgriddles and two big breakfasts with hotcakes" I ask not missing both of my kids smirking at me.

"That will be $24.38 and is this for here or to go." The cashier says as I that out my wallet and her two twenty dollars bills "for here."

"Thank you and here's your change your food will be ready in a few minutes." The cashier said as we let the people behind us move up to order.

Ten minutes later we had finished our food there was nothing on either one of our plates. "God that was delicious." Amber said after she takes another sip of drink.

"I know I'm almost full." Junior replies as he rubs his stomach.

"Almost full" I say with a laugh.

"I swear something is wrong with you." Amber says with an eye roll.

"You guys ready to back to the house I'm sure your mom is going be making her way to get you two." I say as I get up from the table followed by Junior and Amber.

As we make it outside and head to the car my cell phone beeps notifying me that I have a new text message. When I pull out my phone I see that it's a text from Stiles.

_Stiles: Hey Derek I was wonder if you can keep the Amber and Junior for a few more hours the manager at Amour_ _called me too come in and take a look around the restaurant and introduce me to the rest of the staff. _

I smile as I read the text before I reply back.

_Derek: Of course I'll watch them. Go and take care of business I will take good care of them._

I put my phone back in my pocket before unlocking the door to my Camaro same as the kids. As I start the car I get another text I take my phone out to see that it from Stiles so I open up the message.

_Stiles: Thanks I owe you one._

As I read the text I shake my before I reply back to Stiles.

_Derek: Your welcome and you don't owe anything their my kids too I got this._

"Who are you texting" Amber says as get up from the back seat to look up over my shoulder to look at my phone.

"Your mom" I say as I show her the phone and the text messages. After she sees the message than she sets back in the car with a smile on her face.

"What did she say" Junior ask from the passenger seat.

"She as to go to work for a few hours so you guys will be hanging out with me for have the day." I look at him to see if he protest anyway but he just shrugs and look over at me "Well what are we going to do." He gives me a little smirk as I turn back to the face the parking lot and start driving out of McDonald's parking lot.

"What do you-" I was cut off but my sentence by Amber saying she would like to go to the movies.

"Oh okay and what about you Junior" I say looking back at my son.

"I'll let you know when we finish the movie."

""Y'all have to go change because I can't have you two going to the movies looking you just hop out of bed and put on the first thing you saw" Amber says from the back seat.

"Well I kinda did" Junior says as I nod my agreement.

"Well see you have to go shower and change try to look decent I mean you can't look at hot as me but you can make an effort. Amber says which makes me a laugh as I turn on a street and keep driving towards the house.

Junior scoffs at Amber and rolls his eyes "Whatever."

**Movie Theater**

"So what movie are we watching" Junior asks while we make our way to the line to buy tickets.

"Well I'm going to go see Spring Breakers" Amber replies as we get to the line.

"What about you Junior" I ask looking behind me to see Junior giving me thoughtful look

"I could go see that it has three of my favorite things in one movie." Junior says with a smirk.

Amber turns around to look at Junior and ask the question that was on the end of my tongue "And what would that be…please enlighten us."

"Well hot girls in bikinis, hot girls with guns or any kind of weapon, and hot girls and parties." Amber rolls her eyes "That's such a guy thing to say" than turns back around and folds her arms while Junior just replies by saying "Well I am a guy".

When we get to the window to buy the tickets there a brunette woman who looks like she in her late twenties early thirties with blue eyes standing behind the glass window looking like she would rather be anywhere but here?

"What can I help you with today? The woman says not looking up from the computer.

"Three for spring breaker please" I say taking out my black card to hand her which she takes but then when she see the card and finally looks up to see me her who demeanor chances from lazy and bored to excitement and intrigue which is nothing new for me but they never see that I'm not interested until I just have to be the bad guy and tell them.

The woman stands up straighter with more pep in her step and slides my card through the computer and hands me my card and tickets back to me, so when I reach to take the tickets and card she rubs her fingers over my hand in a slow and seductive way I can smell the lust come from her and by the low growl I here in from the right of me I guessing Amber can too.

I quickly retrieve my hand that she was rubbing and look up to see the disappoint cross her face I give her a quick thank you and turn to leave to go in the movie theater.

When we get inside of the theater the man at the entrance takes our ticket and rips part of the ticket in half and hands it back to us and tell us to go to theater four for our movie and but before we go to the movie I see the concession line is empty so I ask if they want any snacks while were in the movie Amber said no but Junior accepted without hesitation so after we got snacks for Junior we headed into theater room four to watch the movie.

**Parking lot of Movie Theater**

"So what do you want to do Junior" I ask as we make our way to the car.

"Uhhh…how both we go to the mall I remember grandpa telling us about this now Cajun place there and before you say anything it's not for me it's for mom grandpa told me that they sell curly fries and you know how mom likes her curly fries."

"Your right." Amber says as we make it to the car and I unlock the door so they can get in but this time Junior hops in the back and Amber takes the passenger seat.

After leaving the movies I had towards the mall which is about ten minutes away from the movies the ride is quiet but not awkward more like peacefully until Amber turns to me and ask me "So when are you going to ask mom out or something?"

I glance over at her to see she as a serious look on her face. "Well if you must know I was going to ask her later today when I see her unless you think-

"No that's perfect" Amber says quickly and I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"Can I ask you something" Amber says a little more serious.

"Anything baby girl" I reply as I wait for her question.

"So moms been gone for fourteen years in them fourteen years have you ever-

"If your about to ask have I been with someone else in the fourteen years the answer is no." I say before Amber could finish her sentence but by the shock look on her face that is replace big smile only seconds later I can tell that's not the question she was going to ask me but is happy with answer regards less.

"That wasn't my question but glad you and mom have that in common so that means you two are still stuck on each other, but my question was have you ever come to look for her and if you know she was pregnant before she left what would have happen."

I pull in to the Mall parking lot and park the car before I turn to look her and Junior who is looking at me a look I can't decipher. "To be totally honest the first couple months I did I didn't know what happen to her I thought something happen to her like she was kidnap or something, I flew to all the places she had talked about going so that was half a year, but then the pack had to intervene to because started letting me Alpha duties slip and so they convince me I should get a Private investigator to find Stiles and that you think about it I should really fire him because he found nothing on her till this day."

It was Junior who ask the first question which surprised me because only time he's talk to me was when I ask him a questions other than that he ignores me like I don't exist. "So you have the P.I. looking for mom right now and he doesn't even know she back home what kind of P.I. is he."

"Yeah I should call him and tell him that she back in town." I say with a laugh.

"To answer your second question if I knew she was pregnant and she hadn't run away we would have been married right now you two probably would have one or two baby siblings." I say a smile cross my face than I look up and see Amber smiling and even Junior has a small smile on his face but slowly fades with the next thing come out of my mouth. "Then maybe you wouldn't hate me so much."

I hear Junior take a deep breath "I don't hate you." He says which makes he look up at him and by his heartbeat I can tell he's telling the truth. "I just wish sometimes you would have found us before we were older so I could…so we could… never mind." Junior says not willing to finish his sentence instead Amber finish it for him.

"He just wish he could have had you around when he was growing up so he could be like the other boys we knew in Washington with their dads you know doing father son stuff and talk to you when he need a male to talk to yeah he had Malcolm but he's not you."

I look back at Junior whose looking anywhere but at me and Amber. I reach out and put a hand on his shoulder and give it a squeeze "Well I'm here now and we can talk and hang out whenever you want trust me I would like that very much." Junior looks at me and I can see the vulnerability in his eyes before he gives me a nod.

"What about me?" Amber says feeling left out of emotionally moment causing Junior and I to look at her "You too baby girl we can have our father daughter days too." Which cause Amber to throw another smile up.

"Okay now can we end this sappy moment and hit the mall up before mom calls." Junior says.

**Mall**

"Okay we got the curly fries now what do" Junior was saying as we walked from the new Cajun restaurant

"What were you bout to say Jun…Junior?" Amber says turning around the same time I do to see that Junior has disappeared. Immediately I started to look around mall to see if I can see and sign of Junior I trying really hard to keep control of my wolf from getting out and destroy the whole mall when Amber let off a sigh of relief.

"What do you see him?" I say my voice sounding more panicked than I like.

"No, but I know where he is." She says looking across the mall where there's a footlocker, music store and a Victoria Secrets.

"Which one would he be in?" I ask as we both start to walk towards the three stores just as my phone rings I take it out and see that it is my P.I. I have hired to find Stiles I tell Amber to go get her brother as I stop and answer the phone.

"Hello Kevin." I say my voice back to its calm state. I also see Amber walk into the music store.

"Derek I still have nothing on Stiles I'm sorry I know I say this all the time, but maybe you should-" Kevin doesn't get to finish before I cut him off and tell him Stiles is back home and before Kevin could say anything else because I hang up the phone and start to walk in the Music store.

When I get in the music store it has every instrument in this store which gets me too wonder why Junior came in here I remember Amber telling me she played piano yesterday but Junior never said he played any instrument.

After a minute of just walking around the store I notice that no one is really hear I began to panic when my ears pick up whisper of people talking and something like a guitar been played than I hear someone singing and they sound good. It must be a new performer because when I'm here with Christina it usually a woman singing but this voice I listening too is male as I walk towards the singing I can hear the people awes and say how good he sounds I can smell Amber and Junior scent so I know that they are watching the performer too.

When I finally make it to the crowd of people the first one of my kids I see is Amber in the front of the crowd so I push my way through the crowd till I'm next to her she must have sensed me because she smile at me than turn back to the performer. I'm about to ask her where Junior is when I finally look up and see Junior in the middle of the crowd sitting on a bar stool and with an acoustic guitar singing.

Junior stops singing and looks up at me and laughs before he start playing more cords of the guitar and closes his eyes and starts singing the song again.

_Used to say..It was only a matter of time  
'fore your heart matters more than your mind.  
You try to fight it, and I don't know why.  
You didn't stand a chance.  
I'm convinced from the moment I tasted your lips.  
All I needed was just one kiss  
you tried to fight it, I knew right then.  
I didn't stand a chance at all._

After Junior finishes the whole crowd starts to clap and cheer Amber just runs and hug him and tell him how awesome he was I just stood there looking at my son who just enticed all these people with his singing.

After a few minutes of people telling Junior he did amazing and a couple girls give him their numbers they finally made it over to me.

"So how I do?" Junior ask with a big goofy grin.

"You can sing" I say still in awe "I mean like really sing."

"Yeah I know…but don't tell mom she'll make me do these for the pack I'm not ready for them to know just yet…I want them to be shocked like you.

"Okay I want tell mom." I say as I pat I'm on the shoulder. "We should be heading back now your mom probably waiting for us."

As we make it out of the mall I get a text "That's probably mom" Amber says as walk towards the card.

I take out my phone and see the text is from Scott I open the Text to see.

_Scott: Stiles and Diana are about to fight you might want to get hear as soon as possible._

**A/N: Sorry about the wait work got in the way I tried to have this up by the end of last month but I just didn't happen.**

**Please Review**

.


	8. Battle Scars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews.**

**Chapter 8: Battle Scars**

"Well we will see you tomorrow at eight in the morning Ms. Stilinski." The brunet grey eyed handsome thirty years old man said.

"Please Mr. Robertson call me Stiles." Stiles says as her and Mr. Robertson walks out of Amours.

"Ok but call me Andrew or Drew like everyone else do, Mr. Robertson my father." Drew said walking Stiles to her car.

When Stiles reaches her car she turns around almost bumping into Drew who is to like hovering over her.

"Sorry about that?" Drew apologies as he backs away from Stiles giving her room to move.

"Ummm…don't worry about it" Stiles says trying to make this situation less awkward.

"You don't remember me do you" Drew asks flashing Stiles a smile.

Stiles focus on the man in front was she supposed to know him, his grey eyes and that smile he was flashing her reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place where she seen them eyes and smile.

Drew seen the blank look on Stiles which let him know she didn't remember who he was.

"Sorry, but I just can't place where I know you from." Stiles says.

"Maybe if I tell you the last name I used in high school I will jog your memory." Drew say giving Stiles a hopeful smile.

"_So I went to school with this guy." _Stiles thought to herself.

"Do you remember someone name Andrew Walker" Drew says.

When Stiles hears the name Andrew Walker old memories came rushing back. Stiles remember a tall olive skinned grey eyes teenage boy with brown shaggy hair, and well-toned muscles, who played on the lacrosse team and was the captain of the basketball team who dated almost every cheerleader in our grade, and most important thing Stiles remember about Andrew Walker was that she had the biggest crush on him through high school up until the end of her Junior year after her and Derek shared their first kiss and after that her feelings for Andrew disappeared more and more the more time she spent with Derek.

Stiles tried to say something to Drew but she couldn't find the words. Seeing this Drew figured that Stiles remember who he was and she was just shocked to see him. When Drew seen Stiles walk into the Restaurant a few days ago automatically recognized her and to say he was blind slide on how beautiful she had gotten over the year and he know that her and Derek was over and he also knew about how Stiles had a crush on him when they were in high school but he was too busy flirting with cheerleaders and every hot girl in their grade and in the senior class to be bother with her, but no he had made it his mission to get Stiles for himself.

"So I guess you remember me" Drew said cast Stiles a charming smile that made the women putty in his hands.

When Stiles seen Drew charming smile she remember him doing that to all the girls in high school before they agreed to whatever he had ask them. Stiles felt a little pride in her that her high school crush was trying to charm her, but she had dealt with guys like him for the last fourteen years that keep asking her out and she declined every time.

Stiles give Drew a small smile "Oh yeah I definitely remember you now…Your looking pretty good."

"_Got her."_ Drew thought to himself as he made his way over to Stiles "Is that so" Drew said standing in front of Stiles looking in to her honey brown eyes.

"Yeah that should be no surprised" Stiles rolls her eyes "You know you were one of the hottest guys in Beacon Hills" Stiles says in a flirtatious voice walking around Drew letting her fingers run over one of his arm in a slow teasing way.

"So you thought I was hot in high school" Drew says turning around to smirk at Stiles.

"I didn't say that" Stiles turns to face Drew.

"It was implied." Drew said his smirk growing into a full out grin.

"If you say so" Stiles says shrugging and walking back to her car but before she can get in her car Drew grabs her wrist.

"Wait wait" Drew says with a little urgency in his voice making Stiles to turn to look at him. "How about we got out sometime soon." Drew smiles at Stiles.

Stiles smile at Drew making his smile get bigger "You know that sounds fun but I don't think that would be safe I mean if Derek find out no telling what would happen."

"Are you telling me Derek and you are back together" Drew ask because as much as he sees Derek he never seen Stiles until a few days ago.

"Oh no, not yet anyway but he can be very protective over me and our kids." Stiles says opening the door to her car.

"You have kids with him" Drew says shocked.

"Yeah their fourteen" Stiles says getting into her car and starting it up.

"So you can't go out with a coworker or an old classmate" Drew said looking a little hurt.

"Oh I can Derek doesn't own me I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt." Stiles says as she backs out of the parking space.

"Bye Drew, see you at work tomorrow" Stiles says as she drive off but she hears Drew yell that he's not going to stop asking till she say yeah.

**Stiles' House**

After taking a shower and putting on a pair of jean short shorts and a white t-shirt and a pair of blue sketchers Stiles was making her way to front door and when she open there stood Malcolm with a smile on his face.

"Miss me" Malcolm says dropping his bags to catch Stiles as she jumps on him hugging.

"I take that as a yes than" Malcolm says when Stiles lets go of him.

"Oh God yes I missed you I have some much to tell you." Stiles says jump up and down like a five year old hype up on candy.

"Well let me put my stuff up." Malcolm says as he waves his hands over his luggage and the luggage disappear into a bright blue light.

"Okay let's go" Stiles nearly drags Malcolm to his sliver Mazda.

After a few minutes of silence Malcolm finally ask Stiles what happen why he was away.

"Where should I start?" Stiles look up for a few seconds as if waiting for the answer to fall out of the sky. "Let me see I'm in Lydia wedding renewal ceremony walking with Derek took that from Diana, I had to slapped Diana in the dress shop cause she was talking about Amber and Junior, and I made out with Derek in the middle of the mall and I just ran into my old high school crush who asked me out but I decline because he's a player and I don't want him, so what did you do in Washington" Stiles say all in one breath.

Stiles looked over to see Malcolm face going through all the emotions as he took in everything that she had said.

"Well you go back home for a few days and you just miss everything" Malcolm replies before he starts laughing.

"Yeah let's laugh at my complicated life." Stiles say rolling her eyes.

"Sorry I needed a little Stiles entertainment I missed you and the two little wolves." Malcolm says then realization dawns on him. "Where are the two trouble makers anyway?"

"They're with their dad they stayed with him last night and took them out this morning I'm guessing they should be back at the house soon." Stiles say with a smile on her face glad that Derek is spending time with his children.

"I bet Amber and Junior are just loving that?" Malcolm says.

"Yeah me too even though Junior going to act like he doesn't want to be around Derek." Stiles says.

"Well he's emotional constipated "Malcolm says turning on a street that led into the woods.

"Well he gets it from his dad." Stiles say thinking about how Derek never showed his emotions when Scott and her first met him but as they grew closer his walls came down.

"I'm just glad he gets to bond with his dad like every little boy do when they are little." Malcolm says in a sad little voice.

"Yeah me too" Stiles matching Malcolm's voice.

"It's not your fault Stiles" Malcolm tried to say but Stiles cut him off with the wave of her hand.

"Yeah it is if I would have just waited for Derek to come and talk to me instead of just packing up and leaving my kids could have grown up with their dad and Scott's and Jackson's kids, but know I just heard something and my mind convinced me that I wasn't good enough for Derek and the babies would have kept Derek around me know that I wasn't his mate and he didn't love me. It's all my fault that my kids don't have normalish family with a mom and dad." By the time Stiles was finish she was in tears and sobbing.

Malcolm had to pull the car over just to comfort his friend, he hated when she blamed herself for running trying to protect her heart from been broke. "Stiles look at me" Malcolm said in a soothing voice.

As Stiles looked up to meet Malcolm's concern blue eyes "Don't do this to yourself Stiles, all that was in the past and look now your back home and your kids are spending time with their dad right now and if my power of empathy told me anything from meeting Derek is that he was happy when you walked into that hospital room and relief that you were okay after all these years, now come and wipe those tears away and let me see that beautiful smile that makes everyone fall in love with you."

Stiles let's Malcolm words sink into her head and like always Malcolm words calms her down a make all her guilt and insecurity disappear this is why she loves him.

"Thank you" Stiles voice comes out as a whisper be for she smiles at Malcolm.

"That's the smile I love to see." Malcolm says wiping a fallen tear from Stiles face.

"I don't know what I would've done if I didn't meet you fourteen years ago, I love you." Stiles says giving Malcolm a hug.

"Love you too, and I don't know but let's not think about that, let's go introduce me to your pack and this blonde bitch that wants your man." Malcolm says as he comes out of the hug with Stiles and puts his car in drive and drives to Derek's house.

**Derek's House**

As Malcolm and Stiles pulled up to Derek's house they saw that they weren't the only ones there the whole pack was there just sitting out on the porch while the little kids played in the yard.

When Stiles and Malcolm step out of the car Stiles looked around for Derek's Camaro but it wasn't there "must still be out with Amber and Junior then" Stiles thought to herself as she made her way towards the pack followed by Malcolm.

"We were wondering when you was going to be up here?" Allison says as Stiles walks up the stairs.

"Yeah after that little make out scene yesterday in the mall I definitely thought you wouldn't be back for a few days." Erica says taking a sip of her drink.

Lydia scoffs at that "They were have sex with their tongues…and Hey Malcolm" at the mention of Malcolm name the pack turns to the sandy blonde as if noticing him for the first time.

"Hi Lydia, Allison, Scott" Malcolm says to the three adults he had already meet before. He looks at the rest of the adults a dark-skinned bald man standing behind a beautiful blonde with the pretty brown eyes "You two must be Boyd and Erica Stiles as told me a lot about you." Erica and Boyd nod "Well nice to meet you Malcolm" Boyd says shaking the Malcolm's hand "I hope she didn't tell you anything that would discredit us before you got to know us." Erica says giving Stiles an unreadable look. "There all good." Malcolm says.

The next person he sees is blonde curly haired man with blue eyes and a woman with black hair and deep blue eyes. "Isaac I presume and you must be his lovely wife Monica and fellow witch" Malcolm says as he shakes each one of their hands and Isaac and Monica give their own hi.

The next stranger Malcolm sees is a handsome man that looks like a model with blue eyes without even seeing his hand intertwined with Lydia fingers Malcolm knew who he was automatically "Jackson am I right" Malcolm says sticking his hand out which Jackson takes after a little hesitation. "Yes you would be correct, nice to meet you."

"So does anyone know where my kids and their father are?" Stiles ask after the introductions were over and happy that everyone seems to like Malcolm

"At the movies?" Scotty says coming up the stairs followed by Christina and her brother Lucas.

"Let me guess Amber told you where they are" Stiles says with a smile on her face and by the smile that came across Scotty face she was right.

"Hey I thought we were playing a game of horse." Danny says running up the stairs shirtless but as soon as he gets the porch his noise pick up an unfamiliar scent. When Danny looks around the group of people his brown eyes finally lock on a pair of blue eyes looking back at him with so much intensity he found it impossible to look away not knowing that Malcolm was having the same battle.

They were broken out of their trance by Stiles clearing her throat "Danny I would like you to meet Malcolm, Malcolm like for you to meet Danny? "Stiles say knowing that both men are attracted to each other just by the way they looked at each other.

"Nice to meet you." Both men say at the same time. Danny reaches his hand out which Malcolm takes almost immediately and when their hands touch the both feel the electricity flow through the entire body.

"Well isn't this just sweet." A sarcastically female voice says from the doorway causing everyone to turn and see Diana staring at Danny and Malcolm.

"When the hell are you leaving?" Jackson says not trying to hide angry in his voice.

Like any other time Diana ignore the pack and made her way towards Malcolm.

"Hey I'm Diana I'm sure you heard of me." She says in a flirtatious voice and a hint of arrogance.

"Oh Yeah I've heard a lot of stuff about you, but this one story I heard on my way over here just keep you on my mind." Malcolm says a smile forming on his face thinking about the story of Stiles slapping her, Diana not knowing what Malcolm was truly smiling at thinking he was flirting back.

"Oh and what would that be?" Diana asks seductively.

"I don't think you want me to say what I know in front of everyone." Malcolm says shaking his head.

"I don't care what this people think about me." Diana spat.

When Diana said that Malcolm could see why no one liked her and why she got slapped by Stiles yesterday in the dress shop.

"Stiles did what?" Monica ask hearing Malcolm's thoughts and by the shock look on his face she can tell he didn't mean for her to hear that.

"You told him" Diana yells at Stiles looking horrified that she would tell Malcolm about their little spat and that the pack was about to find out that she got owned by Stiles a human.

"Of course I did he asked, and it wasn't like it was a secret" Stiles says making her was to stand in front of Diana giving her one of Derek's death glare.

"Well it kinda is a secret because we don't know what the hell is going on." Lydia says looking back and forth between both women.

Stiles look at Lydia the replies "Well I might have slapped Diana yesterday after I asked you guys to go look for Junior and Amber."

The pack just sat froze in the spot taking in what they just heard Stiles had slapped Diana and apparently didn't retaliate. Erica was the first one to recover and upset that she missed the slap "I told you we should have just stood outside the shop and listen" At that the pack begin to laugh.

Diana is now boiling with rage not aware that Malcolm can feel the rage coming off of her and already prepared to defend Stiles if he needs, but knows he doesn't because Stiles can take care of herself, but just to be on the safe side he sends a telepathic message to Monica to be prepared to stop whatever about to happen if it gets out of hand.

"Don't laugh at me" Diana screams at the pack but the just ignore her like she does them. She turns to face Stiles "This all your fault" Diana says with venom in her voice making the pack come down from the laughing.

"My fault, how is this my fault." Stiles says because since she meet Diana she tried to be nice and respectful because of the situation with her being away from home, and her family, but Diana as be nothing but rude.

"Cause you and your little bastard children had to-" Diana never got to finish that sentence because Stiles fist connected with her face sending her crashing into the table that the pack drinks were on.

The pack had barely made it out of the way of the crashing Diana. "Come on Bitch get up I warned you about bad talking my children yesterday, but apparently that slap didn't do much for you so get up so I can whoop your ass." Stiles nearly growled at Diana as Danny and Malcolm hold her back.

As Diana gets up her eyes glow blue as she shifts into her werewolf stage but before she can attack Stiles a gust of powerful wind send her into the wall.

"Nice job baby "Isaac says giving a Monica a small smile while Scott pulls his phone out and sends Derek a quick text hoping that his alpha gets the message before all hell breaks loose.

"No let her go I tried to handle this like an adult and talk but that doesn't work with her so I'm going to fuck her up." Stiles say trying to fight against Danny and Malcolm.

"She has a point" Jackson says getting wide eyed looks from the pack "I mean Diana is a bitch and she thinks she the Alpha female but we all know who the true Alpha female out of these two is and I say we let them squash this stuff for it fester and blow up in our faces." Jackson says.

"I can take care of myself just ask Malcolm" Stiles says.

"Malcolm" Scott says not having to finish the sentence as Malcolm just nods.

"This wouldn't be here first time fight a werewolf on her own, but I'm sure you all know that." Malcolm says getting nods agreements from the pack.

"I going to rip your heart out of your chest" Diana says through gritted teeth still against the wall.

"I've heard that before, but to make this fight a little fair I need to go get something" Stiles says making Malcolm and Danny grip loosen up on her arms. Then she turns to Malcolm "You do still carry them in your car huh." Malcolm just nods and hands her the keys to his car.

Monica lets Diana off the wall as Stiles makes her way back to the porch with two daggers in her hands and her hair is now put up in a messy bun.

"Daggers you think you can beat me." Diana nearly laughs until her nose picks up a deadly scent of wolfs bane which makes her whole face turn into panic.

"Don't worry it's not deadly it just makes your healing slower than any other wolfs bane would." Stiles say seeing Diana panic face.

"Whatever it's not like you're going to touch me with them anyway." Diana says walking down the stairs walking pass Stiles into the yard followed by Stiles.

After the two get a good distance from each other "Whenever you ready" Stiles says playing with the daggers in her hands.

Diana made the first moved by running at werewolf speed straight for Stiles while Stiles just stood there analyzing Diana moves. As Diana get a few inches closer to Stiles she launches at her only to have Stiles roll to the side and slicing a big cut in Diana right arm.

Diana lets out an agonizing scream. "And here I was thinking I wasn't going to get a chance to touch you with these babies right, that's what you told me." Stiles says taunting Diana which only makes Diana more mad and react by swinging back at Stiles, but Stiles quickly jumps back barely escaping the claws that were only inches away from her face.

"That was a close one" Stiles says as Diana turns back to face her.

Diana growls before taking off in a run towards Stiles doing the same attack and once again Stiles rolls out of the way again ready to slash Diana once again, but Diana was ready for this and quickly turned around grabs Stiles right wrist that held the dagger while digging her claws into Stiles' wrist causing blood to ooze out with her right hand

Stiles quickly punched at Diana with her left hand ignoring the pain that was coming from her wrist, but Diana reflexes was quicker than the previous times Stiles had attacked her, dodging the fist coming towards her by her head to side just as fist came at her.

Diana used her left hand to do the same as Stiles had just done but Stiles dodge it and caught her Diana left hand leaving both women arms crossed over each other in an x shape. Thinking quick Stiles uses her left foot and kicks Diana in her side with as much strength as she could muscle up, when her foot made contact with Diana's rib instantly she let goes of Stiles wrist and falling on her knees grabbing her side where Stiles had kicked her.

This time Stiles is the one that takes off running towards Diana tackling the werewolf to the ground? Stiles was on top of Diana with the dagger to her neck. "Do you give up?" Stiles asked pushing the dagger into the werewolf's neck making a small cut.

"No." Diana spat her eyes glowing blue once more. "OH and look whose showed up mama little bastards" Stiles look up to see Derek car coming to a complete stop as Derek jumps out of his car not bothering to cut off his car eyes glowing a bright red.

As Derek runs towards the two fighting female he sees Stiles on top Diana with a sliver dagger on her throat. Derek is blocked by an invisible barrier which stops him from breaking up the fight he looks around and sees Malcolm and Monica chanting something sounds like Latin.

"Let me through" Derek growls at the two witches who ignore him like he isn't there.

"Mom's got this" Junior says coming to stand by Derek "This little fight is nothing compared to what she's been up against trying to protect us." Derek looks over at his son who is watching the fight with no fear or panic on his face, but with confidence and pride.

"Yeah, she just playing with Diana" Amber says coming on the other side of Derek and with the same look as her brother has.

Stiles eyes locked Derek red alpha eyes as she stayed on top of Diana. Derek eyes finally turned back to their normal green eyes, Stiles could see worry in his eyes but something like pride which made Stile smile at him, Diana saw this as her chance and flip Stiles over her on to the ground.

Diana did a kick up landing on her feet she turned to see Stiles still on the ground dagger across the yard making her way over to Stiles she bent over Stiles which was a big mistake cause as soon as Stiles seen her hovering over her she kicks her right foot up over her making contact with Diana head.

Diana stumbles back daze from the kick not noticing Stiles doing a kick up off the ground landing on her feet. After Stiles lands on her feet she turns around to see Diana dazed from the kick, Stiles waits no time to let her recovers as she does a full roundhouse kick to Diana face.

The kick sends the she-wolf to the ground instantly. Stiles makes her way over to where her dagger had flown out of her hand when Diana flip her over and pick it up, she than made her way back to Diana who is trying hard to get up but the ass kicking is taking a tow on her werewolf or not. Stiles hovers over Diana close enough that Diana can feel Stiles breath on her.

"Now this is going to be my last time trying to be nice to you next time I will kill you alliance or not" Stiles says looking in the shocked face of Diana who is trying not to move because of the dagger at her throat now. "You can talk about me all you want you can even do your little worthless flirting or seduction tricks on Derek because we are adults and we can deal with you, but leave my children names out of your mouth if you can't say anything nice okay." Stiles say the last part whispering in Diana ear.

"Now nod if you understand me" Stiles says before Diana nods.

"Good" Stiles smiles as she gets up from off of Diana.

As Stiles was walking towards Derek, Junior, and Amber the adrenaline finally starts to wear off and the pain in her wrist has come back ten times worst.

"Motherfucker that hurt" Stiles says as she looks down at her bleed wrist.

"You're okay?" Derek says in a soft voice as he makes his way over to Stiles after Malcolm and Monica tells him the barrier is down and ripping a piece of his shirt off to give to Stiles stop the bleeding. .

"Yeah just another battle scar no biggie." Stiles say looking up to meet Derek eyes which are flash back and forth between red and green. Stiles reaches up to touch Derek face which makes him look at her and his eyes to turn back to the green shade "I'm fine Der…I'm a big girl now I can take care of myself."

"I can see that" Derek replies with a smile small which quickly fades when he sees Diana to stir and get up now his eyes give off a cold and hatred look. "Don't worry about her Der… we needed this to happen right now or it could have been much worse if we let it all build up." Stiles says bring Derek eyes to look back at her why Diana made her way to the guest house avoiding the looks the pack was giving her and trying her hardest to block out the laughing coming from Junior and Amber.

"So how was the day with the kids" Stiles ask trying to change the subject to something happier.

"It was great I got to know a lot about both of them…I would like to do it again soon if you don't mind" Derek asked Stiles could hear the hope from his tone.

"Of Course…and I think they would like that too" Stiles says looking past Derek to see Amber nodding her head like crazy and Junior who is trying his best to fight off the smile creeping on his face.

"Well I should go I need to change out of these dirty clothes" Stiles says taking in her clothes for the first time he once white shirt and blue jeans is now stained with blood, grass, and dirt.

"Wait" Derek says grabbing Stiles unharmed wrist, Stiles turns to Derek "How about you and I go out sometime next week when your off just to caught up what do you say."

Before Stiles could answer the question everyone else replies at the same time **"SHE SAYS YES"**

"I think he asked me" Stiles yells back at the people behind her never looking away from Derek who had started to laugh.

"Oh he did so answer him" Amber says sounding like a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Yes I would love to go out and catch up" She replies with a smile.

"Well it's a date" Derek says as he leans over a kisses Stiles on the cheek.

**A/N: I hope you liked it…tried to upload yesterday but I couldn't.**

**What do you think of Drew I mean Derek has to have a little rival too.**

**Next Chapter is the Date and a flashback will be in it also.**

**Please Review.**


	9. Date Night

Chapter 9: Date Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

It was like a chain reaction once Derek asked Stiles out Scott Jr. asked Amber out to a movie of course she accepted but not before Stiles said only if Junior agreed to go to keep an eye on her and Scott. After endless begging and deal making Junior agreed making Scott invite Christina to keep Junior company.

Danny and Malcolm seem to be taking a liking to one another, which led Danny to come over to the sheriff's house to ask Malcolm to go on a hiking trip out of town for the weekend.

Stiles had asked Derek where they would be going but he just replied with just wear something casual and she would like it.

So now it is Saturday night and Stiles and Amber are freaking out while John and Junior try to calm down the two girls.

" Where is my hair straighter" Amber screams while using her werewolf speed flashing back from her bathroom to her dressers to under her bed pulling out everything from its place.

" Amber" Junior yell standing in the bedroom doorway getting the attention of his hysterical looking sister.

" What" Amber says looking up from under the bed.

"Your straightern is right there." Junior points to the bed where her straightern was.

Amber grabs the straightern off of the bed and ignores Junior laughter as she makes her way to the door.

Down the hallway in the guest room bathroom Stiles was curling her hair for her date.

"So were are you two going tonight?" John ask watching his daughter.

" I don't know he wouldn't tell me." Stiles says finishing her hair and walking pass her dad.

"Oh" John says "Malcolm left early this morning."

" Yeah Danny said if they left early they could catch the sun rise, he said there's no sun rise like it no where else." Stiles says.

"When are they coming back" John asks.

"Monday morning." Stiles says just as the door bell rung.

Stiles and Amber nearly ran over each other trying to get down the stairs to answer the door not caring that Junior and John were laughing at their childish behavior.

As the girls made it to the door Amber open the door with smile while Stiles was behind her sporting the same smile.

"Hey Dad" Amber says smiling at her dad but her smile got wider as she saw Scott step from behind her dad with a big smile on his face. "Scotty"

"Hey baby girl" Derek says as he goes to hug Amber which she allows.

"You look great Amber" Scott Jr. says taking in her appearance. Her natural long wavy black hair is now straighten and falling onto her black jacket that's over a red shirt and black skirt that stops mid thigh with black and red converse on.

Amber blushed from the complement from Scott as she took in his appearance of course he keep his curly hair blue t-shirts that showed off his lean muscles a pair of blue jeans and white adidas "You're looking pretty hot yourself." Amber says now making Scott blush.

"Thanks uh we should go Uncle Jackson is dropping Christina off at the movies she hates to wait." Scott says then reaches out his hand which Amber takes and head to Uncle Scott's car.

"Well I say we let her wait." Junior says following the two teen wolves.

" Bye mom, dad, grandpa see you later and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Amber calls back.

"You better keep it pg young lady." Stiles yells as they get in the car.

"Yeah she will and see you guys later and you better take care of her." Junior say before they drive off giving Derek a serious look.

As the car turned the corner Derek finally turns to look at Stiles standing at the door with long brown loose curls wearing a black one shoulder top and dark blue jeans that shows off her curves and black boots she looks breath taking he thinks to his self. "You look beautiful"

"Thanks" Stiles says filling her face getting hot from Dereks comment. Stiles begans to take in Derek appearance he had clean shave he was were a dark red shirt under his black leather jacket and black jeans while wearing black and red Nike shoes. "You look really good I mean really good which is no surprise cause you've always look good and now I'm going to stop talking shall we go." Stiles rambles on but stops when she see Derek giving her one of his smiles she only dreamed about for the last fourteen years.

" Yeah let's go." Derek says reaching out his hand which Stiles takes after she tells her dad bye and locks the door.

"So where are we going" Stiles ask as Derek opens the passenger door to his Camaro for her.

"You'll see when we get there" Derek says before closing the door. Stiles roll her eyes at his answer which made Derek laugh as he went around to the driver side.

When Derek gets in the car he glance over at Stiles whose cross her arms over her chest and pock her bottom lip out in a pout. Derek thought she looked adorable like a little kid.

"You really not going to tell me are you?" Stiles ask looking at Derek who just laughs and shake his head no before he starts the car and drive off down the street.

xxxxxx

Movie Theatre

"Can we have an extra large popcorn and two large Sprites and a box of starburst." Scott ask the male cashier at the concession stand."

"That will be 24.89" The cashier say after ringing Scott's order.

Scott hands the man twenty-five dollars than after a few minutes the man hands him his order.

Amber comes up and takes the drinks so Scott would be able to carry the bucket of popcorn and candy he just bought for them.

"Thanks" Scott says sending her an appreciated smile which Amber returns.

"You ready" Scott ask.

"I will be when Junior and Christina hurry up and order their stuff." Amber says looking at her brother and friend arguing at the concession stand.

" can we get an extra large popcorn with extra butter and some" ask Junior before he is cut off by Christina.

"No extra butter" Christina says getting an annoyed look from Junior.

"You aren't paying for this remember... which is stupid because this isn't a date and I'm not your boyfriend."

"Thank God for that." Christina says rolling her eyes.

"Yeah Thank him" Junior says sarcastically then turns back to the cashier "now as I was saying extra butter and some caramel." Junior ignores the scoff he hears Christina makes. "I will take a bottle of water and red fanta drink for princess over here." Junior looks over at Christina who is looking at him weird.

"What that's all you drink." Junior says with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah but no one but my parents really notice that." Christina says.

"Well there a lot of thing I notice about you" Junior says but quick adds he notice this about Scotty and the rest of the pack when he see Christina give him a questioning look.

"So yeah can we get two pack of Twizzlers and" he glances over at Christina who is still looking at him like she trying to figure him out, she is brought out her daze by him calling her name.

"Ummm...what?"

" Do you want any candy?" Junior motions towards the different types of candy.

"Oh no thanks" Christina replies.

"So is that all?" The cashier ask.

Just as Junior was about to reply his hears a little child asking his mother can he have a candy bar, but the mother replies by saying she wouldn't have enough to get them popcorn and drink but maybe next time. Junior turns around in the line and about five people back he sees a burnette woman with green eyes full of sorrow holding a little boy who looks about seven or eight years old with blonde hair and the same green eyes that the woman has. "Okay mommy next time." The little boys says.

Junior turns back to face the cashier "can I get a king size snicker for the woman and the little blonde boy about five people back you don't have to tell them its from me." The cashier nods and rings Junior and Christina order up.

"What did you do?" Christina ask as the make their way over to Amber and Scott.

"Nothing"Junior replies with a small smile.

"That was so sweet Junior" Amber says when they get over by them.

"Yeah Dude it was." Scott says.

"What did he do?" Christina ask hating to be left out of the sweet thing Junior did.

"That" Amber says pointing towards the concession stand.

Everyone turns towards the stand to see the cashier handing the little blonde boy a king size snicker then points over towards them but everyone knows he's pointing at Junior. The mother mouth a thanks which Junior just nods at.

"So ready for the movie" Junior turns around back towards Scott and Amber.

"Yeah" they all say in unison.

"So your not just a conceded jerk...your a caring conceded jerk who knew." Christina says they make their way to the Theater making everyone laugh.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Junior replies.

"Yeah I guess your right DJ." Christina replies as she walk into the theater but not before missing Junior roll his eyes at her nickname for him.

xxxxx

Derek had been driving for about fourty five minutes they had passed the Beacon Hills exit sign about ten minutes ago and Stiles was starting to get anxious to know where they were going.

Derek could sense Stiles anxiousness "we're almost there so stop worrying" he says in a calming tone.

"Where is there exactly?" Stiles ask.

"Here" Derek says as he pulls up to a medium size building gets out the car and goes around to let Stiles out and leads to the building.

"Mario's and Maria's Cajun spot" Stiles says more to herself reading names in a green neon light sign. For some reason that name bug her it seems familiar like she heard it before but couldn't recall from where.

As they step in to the building Stiles looked around the place it was roomie when you walk in theres a decent size floor space where couples are dancing to the music playing throughout the building. As Stiles and Derek made there way to the dance floor they glance to the right where two steps led to bar and small tables where other people were eating food or ordering food.

Stiles and Derek made their way up the two steps over to one of the empty brown marbled round tables. After a few minutes a waitress made her way over to them to take their order.

" Hey I'm Candice what can I get you tonight?" The hazel eyed red head asked in a southern accent.

" Can I get a number four and she will have the Saturday special." Derek says.

Stiles is about to protest when Derek looks over at her from across the table "Trust me you'll enjoy it" he says give her a reassuring smile.

Stiles nods and let's the waitress its okay. "What do you want as your desert and drinks?" Candice ask.

Stiles and Derek looked at the dessert menu Derek picks a slice of apple pie and root beer while Stiles orders a lemon meringue pie and a .

After Candice leaves to take their order to the kitchen which is placed behind the door that the bar is set in front of. "So" Stiles says letting the invisible question float in the air.

"So I've know we've talked about it when you came back or at least tried to so it think we should let it all out on the table tonight and start over" Derek says as he looks at Stiles with a raised eyebrow "what do you think."

" Deal" Stiles says after think over the proposition of course her and Derek wouldn't be starting from where they left off all those years ago both of them have changed over the years.

"So how about you start ask me anything and I will try to answer it as best I can?" Derek says.

"Okay off the top of my head who are Mario and Maria I mean the names sound familiar but I can't put the names to a face." Stiles says.

Derek starts to laughing at Stiles "Well that wasn't the question I was expecting, but you do know them Mario and Maria I mean they used to have that little Cajun truck you used to go to for your curly fries almost everyday." Derek explains.

Just as Stiles was about to reply Candice their waitress made her way over to them carrying two trays. Derek had order his self a shrimp and catfish poboy sandwich about eight inches long it was dressed with ketchup, mustard, hot sauce, maynonaise and sliced pickle and melted american cheese. His side dishes were a bowl of shrimp fried rice and a slice of apple pie. The first thing Stiles' eyes landed on was the medium size bowl that contained big golden seasoned curly fries a automatic smile appeared on Stiles face then her eyes landed on the other plates on her tray, Derek had order her one of the biggest and juicest burger she had every seen she could already fell saliva gathering in her mouth at the sight of the fully dressed burger. Her other side dish contained a dessert like Derek but instead of apple pie she was giving lemon moraine pie.

Stiles went straight for the bowl of curly fries as she put one in her mouth she let's out an involuntary moan and oh god which makes Derek stop midway from putting his poboy into his mouth to just stare at Stiles.

When Stiles opens her eyes not even realizing that she even closed them her eyes landing on Derek who eyes were now a darker green filled with what Stiles only could describe as lust than she realized what she had done and why he was looking at her like that.

"Sorry" Stiles says looking away as she felt the blush on her face rise.

Derek clears his throat and looks away from Stiles then looks back at her "So I guess you really like the curly fries" trying to hold back a laugh at an embarrassed Stiles Derek asks.

If it was even possible Stiles felt her face get even more redder than it already was. "Ummmm...yeah you can say that."

"Ummm...tell me about Amber and Junior." Derek says after he takes a decent size bite out of his poboy.

" Let me see Amber she's feisty when she wants to be shes a very determine girl whose also very caring too she has to help people who are in trouble." Stiles smiles thinking about her daughter.

" She sounds familiar" Derek says giving Stiles a smug look.

Stiles rolls her eyes at that "yeah so I been told." " But anyway Amber likes to play piano which she told you last week." Derek just nods. " She also loves Photography and dancing, favorite color is red she used to play on a all girl little league baseball team from seven to about nine she was really good."

" What about Junior?" Derek ask.

"Well Junior he's stubborn and impatient you wouldn't believe it but he is the nicest and friendest kid ever but once you break his trust are hurt someone he cares about he will be your worest enemy, he also overprotective of his sister and I even though we're able to take care of ourselves, He's really closed off when it comes to his feelings something I like to call emotional constipated...he loves sports, music, and writing."

" Yeah I remember baseball is his favorite sport" Derek says a smile appearing on his face.

"Yeah something else you two have in common."

"You said he likes to write what kind of stuff does he write." Derek ask.

"Well that's the million dollar question he doesn't let anyone see I remember this one time Amber snuck in his room and found one of his tablets with his writing and used one of his stories for a school assignment and when junior found out he didn't speak to her for almost a month."

"Wow" Derek says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Yeah that boy can hold a Gurge." Stiles says then takes a bite of he Burger.

"What type of music does he like?" Derek ask.

"Well he doesn't really have a favorite he listens to all genres."

"He can also can play the guitar." Derek points out.

"Sure can but did you know he can sing my dad says it must come from my mom because she used to sing to me all the time when I was little and I can't sing a note to save my life."

"Yeah you sure can't" Derek says which gets him a glare from Stiles.

" Ummm...you can't sing either mister." Stiles says with furrowed brows.

Derek laughs which makes Stiles laughs after a couple more second their laughs are subsided.

Stiles takes a deep breath before she ask the next question. "Were you mad that I left."

Derek smile that was on his face instantly fell. He knew that they were going to have to talk about it damn it was his idea to do this twenty questions. He look over a Stiles who is looking any where but at him. "Yeah I was mad at first." That answer gets Stiles attention she looks up at Derek she can feel her eyes getting watery.

" I mean who wouldn't be upset if the person they loved just disappeared one day without a word" Derek says in a somewhat calm voice then closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. " But then one day your dad stopped by I think maybe a month after you had left and told that you were alright and one day you might return."

"I didn't know that" Stiles voice said almost a whisper.

" Yeah well it took me about another couple of months to try to get back on my feet with the help of the pack and the births of Christina and Scott Jr." Derek says noticing the way Stiles eyes avoid his when he mentions the births of Christina and Scott.

"I'm so sorry Derek" Stiles says looking over to meet Derek with a sad eyes. "If I would have just asked you about what I heard-" Stiles was saying before Derek interrupted her.

"Yeah what was it you used to say to me you can't run away from your problem you should face them head on, but you didn't do that you just ran away." Derek said his voice getting a little higher and angry at the end.

"Don't you think I know that god" Stiles says running her finger through her hair. "but I was scared,heartbroken, and pregnant for the first and only guy I've ever loved, who I had just over heard you saying that you didn't love me that I was just an infatuation." Stiles voice matching Derek's earlier tone.

"If you would have talked to me you would have known I was talking about Kate not you" Derek say running his hand through his hair closing his eyes and taking deep breaths when he opens his eyes again be continues in a calmer voice. " We could have be married by now had more kids been a happy family like the rest of the pack or whatever."

"I know that I fell guilty enough keeping you away from Amber and Junior all these years and vice versa, but I thought if told you about Amber and Junior you would have found us and no doubt in my mind they would have chosen you over me and went with you." Stiles says honestly.

Derek face becomes softer and body becomes more relaxes after Stiles confession. "Why would you think that?" Derek ask his voice softer than before.

Stiles looks around the restaurant/ bar to make sure there were no prying eyes or ears before she look back Derek. "Cause they would have a better understanding about their werewolf gene from you than fron me because I'm just a human I don't know what all you go through, you could have shown them the pros and cons of been a werewolf, you could've help them feel normal instead of an outsider or freak, you could have prepared them for their first shift on a full moon and kept them under control with your Alpha control thingy unlike me would had to get Malcolm to cast a barrier spell to keep them from attacking someone and killing them, yes I know I help Scott with his transition from human to werewolf, but that was different Scott was older and bitten we went through it together, but Junior and Amber were born that way and if you would have shown up offer them the chance to learn to control their wolf they would have taking it."

Derek was silent for a few minutes after processing what Stiles had just said; yes he would have taught them how to control the wolves and abilities, and yes he would have taken them back to Beacon Hills with him,but he also would've brought Stiles back also after all she is his mate and the mother of his kids.

"I can't believe you would think that Stiles you're their mother and they love you they wouldn't just abandon you for me cause I'm their dad I mean they don't even know like that and I think you did a great job raising them by yourself." Derek say reaching over the table to give Stiles had a squeeze.

It was time for Stiles to process what Derek had just told her, he didn't sound mad like she had it excepted him too I mean old Derek would have blamed and slashed out at her for keeping his family away from him,but this Derek was open and genuine he was not the same man he was fourteen years ago and she was happy to get to know this new Derek.

" So where do we go from here?" Stiles ask pulling her hand out of Derek's hand to grab her burger and finish it off.

"About we take it one step at a time." Derek said not wanting to rush into anything and then have it ripped away from him again.

Stiles thought about the answer Derek gave before agreeing.

After a few mintues of eating and having small talk Derek stood up from the table and extends a hand out to Stiles who looks at the gesture confusef.

"How about a dance"Derek ask seeing Stiles confused expression which was soon replaced with a smile "sure" Stiles taking Derek hand as the Alpha leds her to the dance floor where other couples are dancing to the slow romantic music.

Stiles instinctively puts her arms around Derek neck while Derek bring his hands to rest on her waist and pulls her close to him satisfying his wolf that he has mate so close to him after all these years.

"I've missed this" Stiles says as she buries her head in the crook of Derek neck taking in his scent of axe and Beacon Hill woods the same scent she missed.

"Me too" Derek says in Stiles ear sending shivers down her body. "Remember the last time we did this."

XXX

14 years ago

"There you are Mister I've been looking for you everywhere" an eighteen years old Stiles says as she gets out of her Jeep leaving the music station on and her head lights on because the sun is setting and she really can't see anything in the woods but Derek and the shimmering of the water from the lake he is standing in front of as she walks over to her mate.

Derek turns to look at his mate walking towards him he never thought the ADHD high school awkward sarcastic sheriff daughter would be the only one to truly hold his heart and give him hope for the future. "Hey"

"Hey that's all you have to say" Stiles says giving Derek an annoyed look.

"Hey Stiles missed you" Derek said with a smile.

Stiles annoyed look instantly melted away as her twenty one year old boyfriend flashed her one of his smile.

" Well duh who wouldn't miss this" Stiles says sarcastically as she motion up and down her body with her hands.

"Funny" Derek says not amused and not like the idea of other guys looking at Stiles.

Stiles puts one of her hands on side of Derek face making him look at her. "You know I was playing right and who cares I'm not looking at one but you and right now this jealousy thing you having right now is really hot." Stiles before she gives Derek a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm not jealous" Derek mumbles.

"Sure your not" Stiles smiles not believing Derek.

"I'm not" Derek says as he puts Stiles arms around his neck and his hands going to her waist and pulls her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" Stiles ask while her head rest against Dereks chest.

"Dancing with you."Derek says as he moves along with the song playing from Stiles' jeep.

For the first time Stiles hears the song playing on the radio Mariah Carey Dream lover.

" I didn't know you could dance." Stiles says moving in sync with Derek and the music.

" Well there's a lot of surprising things you don't know about me that I will show you." Derek says.

"God I love you" Stiles thinks to herself but then she feels Derek go stiff.

"What...Derek" Stiles says pulling away from to see all the different emotions cross his face pain, relief, happiness, doubt then there going within seconds and is replaced by his a blank expression before he looks back at Stiles.

"Say it again" his voice wavering between a whisper and horror.

"say what again" Stiles ask then like a light bulb coming on she realize she said I love you out loud. "Oh...I..I love you." Stiles says terrified Derek wouldn't return her feelings.

Derek listen to Stiiles heart for any kind of deceit in her words but find none which means she is telling the truth, which makes Derek and his wolf very happy.

" Stiles" Derek begins but his words get caught in his throat making him open and close multiple times which makes Stiles heart break in a million pieces.

" Oh my god you don't fell the same" Stiles says her voice cracks as she feels tears run down her face. "I should go I...I see you around" Stiles says as she turns to run to her jeep ,but I stop by Derek big hand grabbing onto her wrist spinning her back to face him.

When Stiles brown eyes meets Derek green teary eyes "Stiles" he says again.

" What Derek I think I know what you were going to say that you don't" Stiles never got to finish her sentence before Derek crushed his lips into her lips making Stiles kiss back almost instantly.

Derek runs his tongue across Stiles lips asking for entrance which Stiles willingly gives by open her mouth letting Derek tongue through and gaining dominates immediately.

Stiles fingers are running freely through Derek hair she can feel all the thing Derek was trying to say to her. He loves her too just as much as she loves him.

Derek and Stiles finally pulls away letting air back in their lungs.

"I love you too Stiles more than anything in the world" Derek says his voice husky and his full of love and lust.

Derek confession of love for Stiles warms her heart and Derek hands that are holding on to her hips are setting her body on fire so instead of saying something afraid of her voice betraying her Stiles initiates another passionate kiss this time her hands are pulling at Derek's shirt.

"Are you sure" Derek ask pulling out the kiss he doesn't want to rush her into anything she not sure about.

" Positive" Stiles says pulling Derek shirt over his head and giving him small kiss down his neck getting a moan from Derek.

That all it takes for Derek to lose control and now he has Stiles pinned up against a tree ripping her blue shirt to reveal a white lacy bra.

Derek raise an eyebrow at Stiles who gives him a seductive look "Lydia idea" Stiles says in a lustful voice.

Derek returns his attention back to Stiles almost naked body giving her kiss down her neck.

"Make love to Der" Stiles moans.

XXX

"Yeah I remember" Stiles says coming out of thoughts of the miraculously night and by the look on Derek face he was thinking about it again.

XXX

Stiles and Derek was on Stiles front porch the ride back was nice and Stiles and Derek talked more about their jobs. It was a good subject to talk about until Stiles told Derek about her coworker Drew always flirting and ask her out to catch up. That conversation end with a red eyed Derek until Stiles put her hand in his free hand giving it a squeeze.

" I had fun thanks I haven't done something like that in a while." Stiles says leaning against the front door.

" Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself" Derek says giving her a small "Well maybe we can do it again soon" Derek ask as he walks closer to her.

Stiles absentmindedly bites her bottom lip which makes Derek eyes fall on her lips. "Sure I'll like that." Stiles says grabbing Derek attention again.

Derek looks down at his watch to see its almost one o'clock in the morning. " well I should go I have to be to work for eight."

Stiles was a little disappointed that they both had to end this date but she also knew they both had jobs and showing up looking like zombies wouldn't help. " yeah me too.

Derek was leaning down to give Stiles a kiss on the cheek when turn her face making their lips touch sending a spark through both adults.

Derek pull back quickly and was about to apologize when he sees stiles smile before she open the front door and walks in turns around to face Derek "Goodnight Der."

"Goodnight Stiles"Derek says with a smile.

Stiles watches Derek walk to his car and drive off before she closes the front door with a big smile on her face.

"I thought we told you be home at midnight it's 12:44a.m. " Junior said as he flipped the light switch on standing on the stair case with Amber.

"Jesus, Junior you scared me...hold up I'm the parent." Stiles says.

"Yeah a parent who needs a curfew... and we going have to have a talk with your date about managing to abide by these rules." Junior says as Amber nods in agreement.

" You guys know that date was your dad right." Stiles ask trying not to laugh.

"Doesn't matter if he can't get you home in a reasonable hour no dating,kissing, and other activities you would like to participate on with Dad okay." Junior says.

"You just called him Dad" Amber says giving Junior a smirk.

" I did not" Junior says then think about what he said "okay whatever doesn't matter."

"Now you two get to bed and I'll let Derek know next time we go out he will be interrogated." Stiles says as they head upstairs.

" That all I ask." Junior says before heading down the hall to the guest bedroom.

XXX

After Stiles had taken her shower and changed into her night clothes she walk out the bathroom to see Amber sleep on her side of the bed.

Stiles pull the sheets back trying not to walk Amber as she got in the bed. The last thing Stiles thought about before she fell asleep was sexy green eyes that often turned red.

A/N:

two chapters in one month and this chapter was type up on my phone because my computer acting stupid.

Hope you enjoy

Sorry for any errors or misspelled words.

Plz review


	10. Shopping, Discovery, Barbeque, and Sexy

Chapter 10: Shopping, Discovery, Barbeque, and sexy time

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

The next two weeks were full bliss for Stiles and Derek they were going out almost every other night to movies, restaurants Derek even took her sailing one day something she found out that he had picked up a few years ago.

When Stiles wasn't working or looking after Junior or Amber who were usually at Scott's or Jackson house hanging out with Scotty and Christina during the week she was with Derek having make out sessions in his Camaro or her jeep like they were teenager or on dates.

Today though was called a caught up day or in Lydia words 'no Derek day' which would explain why Stiles and Malcolm was sitting in the mall at the food court with Lydia, Allison, Erica, and Monica.

" So Stiles how are you and Derek" Allison ask with a smile.

Just the mention of Derek name made Stiles break out a smile. "Good...no great..yeah Great."

"Awe look she's blushing... she's in love" Monica said as Stiles cheeks turned red.

"Who said she ever fell out of love" Malcolm and Lydia say at the same time making Stiles cheeks go even redder.

"Is it hot in here or is it me." Stiles says pulling at the neck of her shirt wishing someone would change the subject.

" So I hear you have a curfew now because someone was out till the next morning." Erica says casting Stiles a smirk.

"Oh yeah you have to tell them about Juniors so called interrogation" Malcolm says trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh my god that was not funny." Stiles says hiding her face in her hands.

"Now you have too tell us." Lydia says intrigue about this story.

"Should I tell it or you" Malcolm ask looking over at Stiles smirking.

"I will" Stiles says "it all started when the bell rung."

XXX

Two days after their first date

"Junior can you get that please?" Stiles screams from up the stairs in her bedroom.

"Sure" Junior mumbles as he walks to the door and opens it to reveal Derek in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans with black boots.

" Hey Junior" Derek says giving his son a smile. Over the last few weeks Junior has started to come around and talk to him.

"Derek" Junior says giving him a smile and moves to the side "Please come in and have a seat."

As Derek makes his way to the couch Junior makes his way to the kitchen grabs a chair and a few seconds later was sitting in front of Derek with unreadable look on his face.

"What are your intention with my mom?" Junior ask his voice serious but calm.

That question took Derek by surprise of course he knew Junior had to talk to him about the date the other night running over its time, but he thought Stiles was playing when she sent him that text.

Derek looks up at Junior who is staring back at him with a raised eyebrow obviously annoyed he hasn't answer yet.

"My intention with Stiles are nothing but honorably, in fact it was my idea to take things slow. I don't want us to rush things I mean we are not the same people we were fourteen years ago." Derek answers satisfied with his reply and also a little foolish that he has to explain to his son why he wants to date his mom, but he also felt proud that Junior is looking out for his mother safety.

Junior seem to accept that as a good "okay so about these rules" Junior starts but stops to turn to the stairs "mom I know you're there I heard your heartbeat there when I came from the kitchen."

" Oh hi Derek, you look nice." Stiles walks down the stairs from where she was listening to the conversation.

"You look beautiful Stiles" Derek says standing up from the couch as Stiles makes her way over to him wearing a light blue summer dress with silver heels while her hair falls down her back in it natural wavy style.

" Thanks this was your daughter idea I would have been happy in jeans and a T-shirt and comfortable shoes." Stiles complains.

"Oh come on mom haven't you heard Beauty is pain" Amber says walking into the living room.

"Yeah I also heard simple is beautiful" Stiles says getting an eye roll from Amber.

"Hey daddy" Amber says walking over to Derek giving him a hug.

"Hey baby girl" Derek says as he wraps his arm around his little girl.

"Can we get back to the topic on hand...please sit." Junior says getting on everyone attention.

When everyone takes a seat somewhere Junior continues "So where was I"

"The rules" Amber interjects from the recliner.

" Aw yes the rules so number one her curfew will be midnight not one minute after midnight got it" Junior says looking at his dad.

"I swear you would think they were the parents" Stiles says as she crosses her legs.

"Well if one of you would've called and informed us you would be late we wouldn't have been up waiting on you like two parents waiting for their teenage daughter to sneak in the house." Amber says.

"Exactly which is rule number two call if you're going to be late" Junior says.

"If you're not coming home please text or call an adult because I don't want to know my parents are getting down and dirty." Amber says her face scrunched up in disgust along with Junior who agrees.

"Is that all" Stiles says getting embarrassed by her two teenagers.

" On the rules but I will add more if I see fit" Junior says given his parents a mischievous smirk before turn to Amber" can you go get their gift out of the guest room it's on the bed and a plastic bag please."

"Do I look your maid" Amber says with her arms crossed.

"I said please" Junior says through gritted teeth he hates she doesn't listen to him.

"Fine...whatever" Amber says getting up to go upstairs to get this gift enjoying the fact she got him upset.

Junior turns back to his parents "this next statement is a warning from my grandpa"

"Oh God" Stiles says rolling her eyes.

Junior eyes get fixed on Derek "he would like to let you know if you hurt his daughter he has wolfbane bullets and he's an excellent marksman"

Derek face goes pale at the thought of the sheriff shooting him.

"This is so disgusting Junior why do you have these." Amber say hold the plastic bag out as far away from herself.

" Uncle Jackson gave them to me to give to them and I quote his exact words."

"Your parents are like volcanoes ready exploded at any moment and plus this might help get the stick out of your dad moody ass" Junior doing a perfect impression of Jackson voice.

" Here" Amber toss the bag to her dad. Derek opens the bag to see what in it. "What is it?" Stiles ask but is only answered by a low growl in Derek throat.

"What is it?" Stiles ask again before taking the bag out of Derek hand and opens the bag and pulls out a black and gold box.

"Condoms...he got us condoms...Magnum condoms" Stiles says her voice getting louder every time she speaks.

"Yeah I think the neighbors heard you mom" Junior says sarcastically.

XXX

The whole table was in tears laughing at the story Stiles was telling them.

" So what happen after you calm down" Allison ask once she got her laughing under control.

"We left to go sailing" Stiles says.

"What about the condoms" Erica ask with a smirk.

"In Derek's glove compartment still closed." Stiles replies with an eye roll.

" Well I think it's about time we get to the dress shop and you guys get to see my dress for the first time and time me what you think" Lydia says reminding them they are also at the mall for getting the last of her measurement of her dress.

XXX

While Lydia was in the back the seamstress find her dress the rest of the group was in the front caught up and getting to know each other.

"So Malcolm how was your weekend with Danny" Monica ask her fellow witch now it was time for Malcolm breakout with smile and blush.

"It was great" Malcolm lied because in reality it was beyond amazing.

" Great huh" Erica says obviously not buying it.

"You told it was an electrifying, mind blowing,uncontrollable passionate night every single time." Stiles says making Malcolm blush even more.

"How many times we talking about" Allison ask wiggling her eyebrows.

" Allison" Stiles says surprised by the woman question.

" What" is all Allison says.

"Maybe we can change the subject to some else like how Allison training the next generation in been of the hale pack in hunting and fighting the supernatural creatures." Malcolm says.

Allison and Lydia had came up with an idea to teach the younger pack member to be skilled in archery, hand to hand combat, and weapon combat like a hunter would be do when they train.

The only hands on lesson the wolves weren't allowed to participate in was the different types of wolfbanes some was deadly instantly some took time before a wolf would be affected by the substance, there also harmless forms of wolfbanes and wolfbanes that could make a wolf drunk when mixed with any type of alcoholic drink something like the wolfbanes Lydia used to make every one the deepest fear. There was also wolfbanes to help a wolf get in the mood viagra for werewolf stiles like to call it.

Derek encourage Allison and Lydia to do this with the pack member so they can be versatile for anything.

"Well they have to be ready for anything and all the little ones are very good in the training session." Allison says with a big smile on her face.

"I see that Alisha and Scotty are naturals but of course its in their blood." Stiles says smiling at Allison.

"Junior a natural with the weapons and fighting session maybe he can get Amber or Christina to help him in archery and he will be an all round hunter." Allison says.

"Amber and Christina are naturals it like they done this all before they will go far." Allison says with admiration in her voice.

" I have to say the Hale Pack is the biggest and diversified pack I've come across I mean you have werewolves, hunters,witches,a shaman, humans, and people who are immune to the supernatural." Malcolm says sounding astonished by all of this.

" Actually Lydia not only immune she's a medium." Erica says making Malcolm's eyes go wide than look over at Stiles.

"I didn't know that" Stiles say feeling blindsided by the new reveal.

"Yeah, well neither did we remember Lydia would just have one of her freaky trance thingy or she'll wake covered in blood that was actually spirits of the dead controlling her." Erica answered.

" How did you find out what she was and block the spirits with a ring." Stiles ask curiously.

"You heard of her older sister Juliet right?" Allison ask looking at Stiles

Of course Stiles knew of Lydia's older sister Juliet Martin she was six years older than Lydia and had the same strawberry-blonde hair and fair skin Lydia has, but instead of green eyes she has their dad hazel eyes. You could say Brains run in the family Juliet had gotten a full scholarship from Harvard University to study Law. "Yeah I remember her."

"Well turns out that she and Lydia are both immune to the supernatural and are mediums she apparently went through the same things before she left Beacon Hills and we knew anything about the supernatural." Allison informs Stiles and Malcolm.

"So Lydia can talk to the dead." Stiles says a little too excited making her friends smile and nod.

"Yeah, but she can control it now so that what happen with peter doesn't happen again" Erica answer this time.

Before anyone else could say anything else the person of interest walked out of the back room followed by the seamstress wearing the dress for the renewal ceremony. Stiles and the rest of the girl and Malcolm looked in total awe as they watched the strawberry-blonde walk into the room and turn towards the mirror to look at herself.

"Well, What do you guys think?" Lydia asks as she turns in different angles to get a better look at the dress.

Lydia stood in the middle of the shop her long wavy curls falling effortless down her face to the dress she was wearing which was a Martina Liana Ivory Silk Organza A-line wedding gown with crystal beaded lace appliques on the ruched bodice, and lace detailing on the detachable skirt insert and shoulder strap while the back is lace up and able to be zip up.

The whole group open and close the mouth several times trying to find a word that could describe how amazing she look.

"Wow Lyd" Stiles says staring at her friend.

"Yeah, Lydia you look beautiful" Monica says in a sweet and sincere voice.

"If I wasn't into men you would definitely be my type." Malcolm says getting giggles from the girls.

"Jackson won't be able to keep his hands and eyes off of you when he sees you." Allison says getting a nod of agreement from everyone.

"That's the idea" Lydia says giving them a wink and a smirk.

After a few more complement on the dress and Lydia's appearance Lydia and the seamstress went back to the back to get out of the dress.

"So what about Christina?" Stiles ask the question that has be on her mind since she found out Lydia and Juliet were immune mediums.

" What about her?" Erica asks curiously.

" Is she a medium too since she's a immune." Stiles ask.

That question make Allison, Erica,and Monica stop and think about the last thirteen years of Christina life she hasn't shown any indication that she is a medium or anything but immune to the supernatural.

" No, all we know is that she's immune." Monica says.

"Maybe she's hasn't tap into her gifts yet, she's definitely something with great powers I mean she was born with magic from both sides of her parents a werewolf and a medium I can feel it." Malcolm says in a voice of medium.

"Yeah like Patrick I'm a witch but Isaac a werewolf making Patrick a shaman." Monica says.

Lydia walks back out in the first wearing her purple and black summer dress she was wearing earlier.

"Okay come on the day waits for no one." Lydia says as she flips her hair and make her way out of the dress shop leaving the group to jump up and follow her.

"Woah, hold up Lyd, Where are we going?" Allison said catching up with her friend.

Lydia stops in mid walk to turn and look at her friends before she rolls her eyes "Well Jackson texted me while I was changing and told me that the guys were having a get together with barbecue and swimming in Derek's pool.

XXX

"Hey you guys are here?" Scott says waking up to the car shirtless and red swim shorts.

"Hey babe" Allison says stepping out of the car walking over to Scott to give him a little kiss on the lips before making her way into Derek's house, but not before she runs her finger over his chest and abs.

As the group makes their way to Derek house Stiles looks around the front yard noticing Derek's car is not in its normal spot in front of the house.

"He had to go to his office right quick he should be back in a few" Scott says to Stiles as he puts an arm around her pulling her closer to him as they walk into the house.

"I wasn't" Stiles started to say when she looked up to see Scott giving her a knowing look "Okay fine" Stiles says rolling her eyes making Scott laugh.

"So how are you?"Stiles ask still walking hip to hip with Scott.

"I'm great I have a beautiful wife, two amazing kids, love my mom, job, and pack, and now I have my best friend back." Scott says with a big smile on his face making Stiles return the smile and embracing Scott in a hug.

"I'm glad your back" Stiles hear Scott says as he hugs her she can hear the sadness and relief all in his voice.

"Yeah me too I've missed you" Stiles says smiling into the hug because she missed Scott almost as much as she missed Derek over the last couple years that she was gone.

"Come on there is someone here who you haven't since you been back." Scott says as he grabs Stiles hand and leads her through the house where she sees Boyd hooking up the DVD Player up to the flat screen in the living room for Alisha, his son James, and Patrick so that can watch so children movie. She passed Melissa in the kitchen at the stove and Jackson sitting at the kitchen island stuffing his face with barbeque ribs and mashed potatoes.

When Stiles and Scott finally made it outside Stiles eyes caught sight of Isaac and Danny at the grill wearing swim shorts and t-shirts while Scotty, Junior, and Lucas were running around shirtless throwing the football in their swim shorts. Stiles also noticed that Amber and Christina were taking pictures together white Amber digital camera, but every other picture Stiles would catch Amber eyes wander over to Scotty every time he would get near her, Stiles also notice that when Amber was distracted by Scotty Christina eyes would travel over to Junior who was now running to catch the football that Scotty throws towards him and Lucas. Stiles sees that Malcolm and the girls have changed into swimsuits and have gotten in the pool.

The next thing Stiles sees is her dad in his uniform talking to some African American guy but as she got closer she recognize him as the one and only Alan Deaton.

"Hey Deaton look who's here?" Scott says getting the attention of the sheriff and Deaton.

"Ah well if it isn't Stiles Stilinski" Deaton says with a cheery voice as he walks over to give her a hug which Stiles returns.

"Nice to see you again Deaton" Stiles says as she pulls out of the hug and looks up at Deaton' face.

"So what have you been doing the last thirteen years Doc" Stiles ask.

"Pretty much the same" Deaton says "What about you Stiles"

"Nothing much raising two werewolf teenagers, training to defend them and myself from supernatural threats, working nothing too big." Stiles replies.

"What about your other training?" Deaton ask curiously.

"I still mess with the herbs and other magically substances, but not as much as I used too" Stiles says.

"Well that good...I don't want to keep you from staying from everyone we can talk later." Deaton says.

After Stiles and Scott said their goodbyes to Deaton and the Sheriff they made their way over to the pool where Lydia, Erica,Allison, Malcolm, Monica, and now Danny and Isaac. Scott walks over to the edge of the pool to squat behind Allison who turns to face him as he bends down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Mom, Dad really can you guys stop that in public" Scott screams from across the yard looking embarrassed and like he's about to throw up.

Scott pulls away from the kiss then decides to get into the pool and putting Allison on his lap.

"Stiles why don't you go get in that swimsuit you bought and come join us" Erica says.

"uh I don't know" Stiles says now regretting the choice of buying that swim suit before they left the mall.

Lydia wasn't having any of that with a sigh and getting out of the pool she grabs a towel that was sitting on one of the chairs to dry off, than she grabs hold of Stiles wrist leading her towards the house not caring about Stiles protest that this kidnapping.

XXX

"Now go in there and put this on and bring your sexy ass back to the pool" Lydia demands as she pushes the two piece swim suit in Stiles hands and motions her towards Derek's bathroom.

" Fine" Stiles sighs as she gives in and heads to the bathroom because it's Lydia no one says no to her unless you have a death wish.

XXX

After Stiles finish putting on the blue two piece swim suit she was looking at herself in the mirror. 'Thank you Lydia' Stiles sent a mental thank you to the strawberry blonde because she was right she was pretty hot in this.

"Damn I look good" Stiles says checking out herself in the mirror unaware of the dark figure standing in the door way.

As Stiles moves away from the mirror she is instantly pinned against the wall.

"How are we suppose to take thing slow when you temp me with wearing this?" Derek whispers in Stiles ear sending shiver throughout out her body.

Stiles heart beat slows down back to it regular pace. Derek brings his hands to rest on Stiles waist. "It was your idea to go slow" Stiles says smiling up at Derek as she puts her arms around his neck. " I on the other hand I have no problem with the quicker I mean we've been waiting fourteen years." Stiles leans forward towards Derek has he mirrors her action.

Just as their lips were about touch Stiles puts a finger on Derek's lips "but what's another couple months right" Stiles walks around Derek and grabs the towel she had sitting on the counter and begins to walk out of the bathroom when see a pair of red swim trunks on the floor.

"I think you drop..." Stiles was now speechless because when she turns around she is met with a shirtless Derek Hale.

"I guess you like what you see." Derek says watching Stiles eyes rack over his torso. Derek could almost taste the arousal and desire come off of Stiles along with smelling it making Derek's wolf want to satisfy and claim it's mate all over again.

Stiles couldn't tear her eyes away from Derek's' body. Even after fourteen years Derek body was perfection to Stiles his big strong arms she dreams about being wrapped around her while in bed. His chest she fantasizes about leaving a trail of kisses on. Then her eyes travel down to his well defined six pack the same six pack she thought about running her fingers over many times and not only her fingers but her tongue.

When Stiles licks her lips Derek eyes instantly fall to her parted lips. Derek is in front of Stiles in a flash crushing their lips together.

Stiles let's a moan escape her mouth while kissing Derek which Derek takes as a chance to slip his tongue into Stiles mouth.

Stiles hands find their way into Dereks hair. Derek breaks the kiss only to kiss Stiles neck.

"Der I want you so bad" Stiles moans as Derek kisses,lick, and suck on her neck.

Thats all Derek needs to hear before he's picking Stiles up her legs wrapping around him as he leads her to bed while kissing her again.

As Derek hovers over Stiles kissing down Stiles neck, Stiles hands roam over Derek body one of her hands rub over his erection Derek let's out a low growl.

While Derek is sucking on Stiles neck enjoying the soft moan escaping her mouth while Stiles is undoing Derek's belt throwing it on the floor and unbuttoning his jeans the two didn't hear the two sets of footsteps approaching Derek's room until they enter the room.

"Well well well I wouldn't believe it if I wouldn't have seen it with my on eyes." The man said standing in the door way with a female.

"Y'all do know people are like in the kitchen and they can hear you and not just the werewolves." The female says.

Derek turns to the two intruders eyes red and speak in a deadly low voice "Get out for I rip your throats out"

"Well I know when I'm not wanted" The man turns to leave but turns back to face Derek and Stiles "Nice to see you again Stiles." Then he leaves.

"Yeah nice to see you again...we definitely have to catch up." The female says before leaving the room closing the door behind her.

"Oh My God your uncle Peter and Sister Cora just caught us making out please kill me." Stiles says after she pushes Derek off of her.

A/N: please review

Once again all this was typed on my phone sorry for an errors.

I also noticed I made some mistakes where I put Amber and Junior in high school when they are suppose to be in middle school. I will go back fix that when I get a computer in my possession.

Okay on Teen wolf how many of y'all wish that Stiles needs to hurry up and get laid so the other supernatural creature in Beacon Hill doesn't sacrifice him too.

And I think Isaac might like Derek sister Cora how he was talking to Derek you was swear he was trying to get information from him so he can ask her out.

Derek and Scott English teacher might have a something cause Derek needs to get laid to I mean it season 3 give him so love.


	11. Green Little Monster & Charity Date

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Teen **

**Chapter 11: The Green Little Monster and Charity Date**

After the whole being caught by Peter and Cora Stiles and Derek made their way out to the rest of the pack much to Derek's displeasure and even Stiles even though she didn't say it.

When they finally made it outside the pack was already sitting around the backyard with their plates of barbecue ribs, chicken, grilled hotdogs and burgers.

They even had Stiles's dad eating a plate of tofu and broccoli stir-fry and even grilled fish which was good for his heart. The Pack was even nice enough not to mention the sounds the heard coming from Derek's room earlier, but that didn't stop them from giving them knowing looks and smirks.

The rest of the day the pack played around in the pool are out in the yard until it got dark then they all got dressed in their regular clothes went into the living room and watch movies the rest of the night. Derek and Stiles was stretch out on the big couch Stiles back laying against Derek chest while Derek has his arms securely wrapped around her. Junior and Amber are sitting in front the couch their parents are were laying while Amber legs were laying across Scotty's lap while he sits next to Lucas who were having their own little card game. Christina was polishing Alisha's fingernails and toe nails. Scott and Allison were sitting in one of the love seats cuddle up. Jackson and Lydia was in the other loveseat. Boyd and Erica took the the other couch with the son James. Danny and Malcolm sit down in front of the couch Erica and Boyd had claimed. Isaac and Monica laid back into the recliner chair and to everyones surprise their son Patrick was curled up in Junior arms asleep while Peter and Cora sit beside him getting to know their niece and nephew. Stiles's dad John and Melissa had left when it started to get dark because the had the night shift at work.

As the movie was playing everybody started to fall asleep one by one the last thought Stiles had before she fell asleep was 'I could be happy for the rest

That was four days ago.

XXX

Thursday morning did not start off as good as stiles would have liked she had woken up late for work and then when she got dressed for work and went to start her jeep it never started which pisses Stiles off and is why she pulling her phone out to call her job to tell them she would be running late.

Drew voice comes through the other side of the phone after the second ring.

"Amour's Drew speaking how can I help you?" Drew says sounding professional instead of his flirty self.

"Hey, Drew it's Stiles I was calling to tell you I will be a late because I'm having car trouble." Stiles explains.

"Do you need me to come and get you it won't be a problem Jeff here and he can watch the place till we get back." Drew offers.

"I was actually try to call Derek to come and get me, but thank you anyway." Stiles says.

"Well if he can't come get you just call me I don't mind giving you a ride." Stiles could picture that smirk on Drew face.

"I'll keep that in mind, bye Drew."

"Bye Stiles."

After hung up with Drew she scroll up her contact to she finds Derek number.

"Stiles" Derek answers on the first ring.

Hearing Derek's voice makes Stiles break out on her face. "Hey Derek are you at work?" Stiles ask sending out a silence prayer he's not.

" No I'm not, but I'm taking Diana to this dress shop to the next town over, why what did you need." Derek says.

Stiles instantly becomes curious why Derek had to take Diana to the next town over when she has her own car. "Why didn't she drive herself to this dress shop."

"Well ummm..see I'm her date to this charity event tomorrow which I forgot to tell you, but Stiles we only going as friends." Derek says trying to insure Stiles that it's no big deal.

"Yeah whatever Derek I was just calling to ask you could you take me to work since my car want start, but your not even in town so I'll just call Drew." Stiles as anger and jealousy take off her mind with Diana hands all over Derek.

"Drew" Derek growls the name and for some reason that makes Stiles happy just a little. "Why do you need to call Drew can't you call one of the pack."

"Uh maybe cause everybody is at work Derek" Stiles still upset " I don't understand why your so upset Drew said he would give me a ride."

"I'm sure he would" Derek mumbles over the phone.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean Derek." Stiles yell whisper.

"The guy has a thing for you." Derek growls again.

" Well I don't have a thing for him" Stiles says stating the truth. "And shouldn't I be the one pissed that you're going on a date with a woman that has a thing for you." Now Stiles was yell she'd forgotten how much her and Derek used to disagree on things but then after the argument there was hot make out session followed.

"We are going as friends that's all." Derek says.

"I'm just trying to get to work Derek that's all nothing more nothing less now I have to call Drew bye Derek." Stiles says as she hangs up the phone and calls Drew.

XXXX

Throughout Stiles workday Derek kept calling her cell phone and Stiles kept hitting ignore until after the twentieth call she just turns her cell off and continue her job. Stiles loves been in the kitchen cooking because when she cooking she feels in her element her comfort zone the place where all her problems dissolve into her cooking. When Stiles was little her mother and her was always in the kitchen cooking or mixing different kind spices with food to get new tastes and after her mom died and Stiles got old enough to cook again.

As Stiles was walking to the front of the restaurant she to leave while digging throw her purse for her cell phone to turn it back on she didn't see Drew walking towards her carrying a tuxedo in it protective sleeve zipper.

"Hey Stiles I was wondering if you can do me a favor." Drew said sounding genuine nice which Stiles notice he only uses that voice when he's really nervous.

Stiles looks up at the handsome man in front of her after turn her phone back on. "What do you need Drew." Stiles ask suspiciously after she notices the tuxedo in his hand.

"See there this charity event tomorrow and my date just canceled on me and I would really appreciate if you could accompany me to it…only as friends I would even ask Derek if you want me too." Drew rumble on until Stiles waves her hand in front of his face to stop his rumble.

"I would love to go with you Drew" Stiles couldn't even finish her statement before Drew was pulling her into a hug repeating thank you's about five times. "Only as friends though" Stiles says pulling out of the hug. "I promise only as friends" Drew says with a big charming smile on his face that would have made Stiles weak in the knees when she was in high school.

"What about Derek since he's your boyfriend I doubt he would be happy that you're going out with me even if it's just as friends." Drew says giving Stiles a concern look.

Boyfriend is that was Derek was to her is that how people see them. Stiles had no problem with Drew perception of her and Derek relationship because if her and Derek was an item again neither one of them made it official of course they agreed to take it slow so would bring up the boyfriend/girlfriend card be to soon its been almost a month since their first date. Maybe her and Derek should talk about were they are in this relationship, but not right now cause she's mad at him.

"Don't worry about Derek he'll understand I mean we're going only as friends." Stiles say with a smile even though she knew Derek was going to be pissed.

When Stiles walks outside after telling Drew he can come pick her up tomorrow at seven she's not that surprised to see Derek standing in front of his Camaro black shades on and arms folded over his chest. Stiles doesn't know how long Derek been out here, but be the pissed off expression on his face she knows he overheard Stiles agree to be Drew date for tomorrow night.

"What are you doing here Derek, shouldn't you be helping Diana with your "Friends Date" tomorrow." Stiles says making sure she does the air quotes around friends date.

"Well I came to give you a ride home, but maybe you would like your date give you a ride home." Derek says through gritted teeth. Derek wolf wanted to go in the restaurant and tear Drew apart for moving in on his mate and Derek was constipating whether are not should he let the wolf loose.

Stiles could see the red glow from behind Derek glasses which meant Derek was losing control of his wolf and might hurt someone if he didn't gain control. It seems like God had a sick sense of humor because Drew happen to walk out the restaurant which Derek takes as a sign to let out a low but deadly growl before he takes a step towards Drew direction.

Stiles thinks quickly because she doesn't want Derek to kill Drew just because of a friendly date so she steps in front of Derek grabs his face with both of her hands pulling his face to her until their lips are crushed together.

For a few seconds Stiles felt Derek tense up but then she felt his big hands wrap around her waist pulling her closer to him as his lips began to push back into Stiles lips. Stiles lets out a small moan the perfect opportunity for Derek to slip his tongue into her mouth. Stiles fingers find thereselves roaming through Derek's hair.

Stiles needed this, no she wanted this kiss to make all her insecurities disappear to forget about the date that Derek was taking Diana on tomorrow even if they were going as friends. Stiles trust Derek to keep his word it's Diana she doesn't trust and yeah she probably accepted Drew invitation out of spite or jealousy because she feels like she's already losing him

Derek and Stiles broke apart from eachother to let air circulate into their lungs. "Get in the car Derek." Stiles says as she steps pass Derek.

Derek does as he's told all thoughts of attacking Drew far from his mind.

XXX

The ride was quiet both Stiles and Derek consumed by their own individual thoughts.

Derek thoughts were mainly focused on the aftermath of what would have happened if he would have attack Drew. 1. He would have broken the code by hurting a human putting his pack, kids, and Stiles in danger by hunters. 2. Stiles probably never talk to him again leave and take Amber and Junior with her. 3. He would have exposed himself in a public place in day time and if Drew would have survived or someone could have saw him.

Stiles thoughts were more focus on did she make the right decision on accepting Drew's invite knowing Derek was going to find out and flip out not to mention she was his mate that was a whole other level of territory.

Derek pulls up to the sheriff house when Stiles sees her jeep is not there as if Derek reads her mind he replies before she ask.

"It's at the shop I'll be working on it tomorrow."

"Oh" is all Stiles before she turns to look at Derek.

"I'm sorry" both say at the same time.

" Why are you sorry?" Derek asks shocked because Stiles didn't do anything he was just being a jealous jerk and tell her what she could and couldn't do.

"Because I'm the reason you almost lost control and attacked Drew" Derek was about Stiles she was wrong but she throw up a finger signalling him she wasn't done and let her finish. "I think part of the reason I accepted his invitation was out of jealousy... I mean I trust you not to do anything with Diana it's her I don't trust...but I'm going to be an adult about this and let her have you as her date instead of acting like a bitchy girlfriend." At the mention of the word girlfriend Stiles shuts her mouth it doesn't help when Derek takes off his glasses.

"Not that I'm implying that I'm your girlfriend because we haven't discussed that yet ,but people think we are well not people just Drew but he doesn't matter and look I'm rambling I haven't rambled this much in ten years and now I'm going to be-" Stiles rambling is cut short when Derek lips captures her lips in a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry you've felt like I lied or kept this date with Diana a secret, but honestly I didn't even remember about this charity event until this morning when Diana reminded me...cause if you haven't notice I've been quite busy with more important thing going on." Derek says leaning in for another kiss. When Derek kisses Stiles this time she smiles into the kiss because all of those words washed her insecurities away.

Stiles away when she realized Derek mention something about a charity event it couldn't be the same event her and Drew were going to. Of course it would be Beacon Hills is not that big, which mean she had to look extra hot for tomorrow but on the conservative side she didn't want to look like a gold digging whore at charity event.

" What...whats wrong" Derek ask when Stiles pulls away.

"Nothing but I have to go" Stiles says getting her purse and getting out of the car. "See you tomorrow Der."

"Bye Stiles" Derek says as he starts the car and drives off once Stiles gets to the door.

After Derek drives off and she waits a few minutes sure Derek is out of hearing range she pulls out her for and calls Lydia who answers on the second ring.

"Hey Stiles what is it." Lydia answers.

" Hey Lydia I need your help."

XXX

"Okay sweetie how do I look?" Stiles says when finish putting on her dress.

"You look really beautiful mom." Amber says once the dress is on and Stiles turns to face her.

"Thanks Sweetie" Stiles says with a smile. Stiles walks over to the full size mirror to see how she looks.

"Wow" Is all Stiles can say. The dress was a black and strapless made from a smooth satin fabric. It flares from waist to floor hem of a long slit under to expose legs. Upper bodice has been detailed by diamantes with a brooch at front side waist. Back lace-up closure finishes off the rest view and with her curls falling down her face perfectly she looks stunning.

"Aunt Lydia has great taste." Amber says as she admires the dress.

"I know baby I know" Stiles says as she movies from the mirror to the dresser to grab her jewelry.

Stiles grabs her diamond earrings that Malcolm, Junior, Amber, and her dad got for her two years ago for mother's day. She than goes in her jewelry box and grabs her sliver charm bracelet that has a charm of a sliver howling wolf a gift from Derek on her seventeenth birthday.

"I've never seen that before." Amber says as she watches her mom put the charm bracelet on.

" I know this was a gift from your dad many years ago so I keep it in my jewelry box so I wouldn't lose it." Stiles explains as she rubs her finger across the howling wolf.

Stiles than goes to sit on the end of her bed while she grabs the box sitting next to her on the bed and removes the top revealing two pairs of sliver heels.

When Stiles finish putting on her shoes go goes to bathroom to finish her makeup. She applies a rosy pink blush to her cheeks and light beige eye shadow to make her eyes pop.

The door bell rings just as Stiles is putting on her lip gloss.

" I got it mom" Junior yells from down stairs.

"Oh God" Stiles mumbles as tries to finish getting ready before Junior does something to harm Drew.

XXX

When Stiles makes it down stairs she sees Drew standing in front of the door in his black tuxs looking terrified.

She follows the way he's looking when she sees Junior sitting on the floor Indian style disassembling a 9mm sliver Beretta.

" Yeah I've been doing this for two years but I've been to the gun range since I was ten. I'm really good I haven't missed a target yet." Junior says looking up at Drew when he says the last sentence.

Stiles quickly made herself known by clearing her throat. Drew and Junior turned their attention towards her.

"You look really beautiful mom." Junior says giving her a genuine smile.

" Yeah Stiles you look" Drew pauses to look Stiles up and down "Ravishing" Drew says voice now lustful and eyes now gone a shade darker.

Before Stiles can say thank you the sound of a gun being cocked and she's not the only one heard it because Drew instantly goes still.

"I should go put this up before it misfires and hits someone." Junior says as he gets up. When he turn towards Stiles she can see the smug look of satisfaction on his face.

"Have a good time mom" Junior giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs.

" Shall we go." Stiles ask once Junior is gone.

"Ladies first" Drew says as he opens the door for Stiles.

XXX

Stiles and Drew pulls up to beautiful white mansion. Stiles could tell this was the place where the event was taking place because of the forty white tables and chair gathered in the backyard. There was a podium positioned in the front of everything. They had waiters in all white outfits but they also had pink ties and belts on which Stiles found interesting so she ask Drew.

"What type of charity event are we supporting?"

"Cancer" Drew says.

At the mention of cancer Stiles has quick flashbacks of her mom. The day her parents set her down and told her that her mom was diagnose with leukemia. She remembered how after her mom started taking her radiation treatment she began to lose her hair and get weaker. She remembered how her dad used to drink a lot more. She remembered watching her mom as she withered away and she could do anything.

Stiles was brought out her thoughts by a Drew as he wipe away a tear that had fallen from her eyes. "Are you okay" Drew voice was soft and filled with concern.

"Yeah its just my mom died from cancer so being here just brought up some memories." Stiles says giving Drew a reassuring smile.

" We can leave if you want...I didn't know" Drew says.

"No I can manage plus it's for charity and I would love to help someone who going through what my mom went through." Stiles says truthful now that she's older she can help even if that just mean giving money.

"Well look whose here" Stiles heard a female voice say from behind her.

Not totally surprise to see the two people walking towards them when she turns around and sees Diana wearing a light pink evening gown she looks gorgeous and Derek in his black tux looking sexy as ever.

"Hey Diana, Derek" Stiles says.

"Stiles whose your hot friend?" Diana ask totally ignoring Stiles hey.

"Drew" Stiles says as Diana sticks her hand out to shake Drew hand but he takes it and kisses it.

"A charmer" Diana smiles.

"You have no idea" Stiles says with an eye roll but a smile on her face.

"Well my charm doesn't work on everybody now does it." Drew says sending Stiles a smile.

Stiles rolls her eyes again then looks over at Derek who is sending Drew a murderous glare. "You look really handsome tonight Der." Stiles says gaining Derek attention immediately his death glare disappeared as he walk towards Stiles taking her appearance.

" You look gorgeous" Derek says with a small smile as he leans in capture Stiles lips.

"Well how about we find a table while these two love birds catch up?" Drew ask Diana who wraps her arm around Drew arm as he leads her two a empty table.

"Seems like them to hit off" Stiles says after her and Derek pull away.

"Well that would be great" Derek says looking over at Drew and Diana whose rubbing up and down in a flirtatious way.

"Are you okay" Derek ask then gestures around the yard "you know being here"

"Yeah I am even better now that your here." Stiles says give Derek a smile.

"Let's go sit before this thing starts." Derek says as he intertwines Stiles and his fingers before walking towards the table that Drew and Diana was sitting.

Just as they set down as woman with long red hair and brown eyes came to stand on the podium and introduces herself as Suzie Blackwell. She told everyone how she was diagnosis with breast cancer two years ago and ever since has been helping raise awareness for all types of cancer and as of now she has cancer free for eight months. Suzie tells everyone how these donations will be used to help forward the process to finding more permanent treatment for cancer.

After Suzie steps down from the podium the crowd applauses her and why she walks around greeting people the donations start. Stiles gives two thousand dollars away well her, her dad, the kids, and Malcolm they like giving to charity when they can. Derek and Drew both give five thousand dollars away. Diana was the one that surprise Stiles when she sign a check for ten thousand dollars.

" Wow you must really care about this cause" Drew says smile at Diana.

"When I was ten my mom died from breast cancer" Diana mumbles as she looks down at the table. "I wouldn't wish that on anyone so I give as much as I can."

At Diana confession Stiles heart goes out to the woman she knows how she feels. Stiles reaches over the table and puts her hand over Diana hand cause the werewolf to look up at her. "I'm sorry for your lost I know how you feel I lost my mom to cancer too when I was a child."

Diana gives Stiles a small smile and a thank you before Stiles pull back her hand. As she pulls hand back Derek grabs it looking down at the charm bracelet.

" You still have this?" He ask making Stiles laugh.

"Yeah why wouldn't I" she ask.

"Well I haven't seen you wearing it so I figure you lost it." Derek replies back.

"I keep it in my jewelry box so I don't lose it or your daughter won't take it and that she knows I have it she probably already planning a way to get her hands on it."

Derek just laughs at Stiles before leaning over to give her a kiss on the lips. While the kiss going on Stiles try to ignore the little fluttering in her stomach.

"Well I'm going to take Ms. Diana here for a dance" Drew says as he gets up and looks over at Diana "if that's okay with you?"

"I would love to dance" Diana says taking Drew now awaiting hand.

As the two pass Derek and Stiles Drew turns to them "I'm sure we can at least get one dance with our dates before the nights over with?"

"Of course its the least we can do" Stiles says Derek just nods in agreement.

After a few more mintues of stolen kisses Derek ask Stiles would she like to dance which she accepts. They dance a few feet away from Drew and Diana.

After a couple of songs Drew came over to dance with Stiles as Derek went over to dance with Diana.

The night was coming to an end it was already after eleven.

" So I'm going to give Stiles a ride home I want to see Amber and Junior so you could come with us Diana" Derek was saying as the four was walking to the cars before Drew interrupts.

"Or I can give her a ride home... if that's okay."

"Yeah that will be fine...I don't want to impose on their family time anymore than I already do." Diana says smiling up at Drew.

"Will that's settled can we go now its getting kind of chill" Stiles says as the cool October winds passes. Derek immediately takes off his tux jacket and puts it on Stiles bare arms.

" Can't have you getting sick I'm sure Lydia will blame me for you not being in the ceremony." Derek says.

After everyone says the goodbyes Stiles is led to Derek's Camaro they head off to the Sheriff house.

When Stiles and Derek walk into the house they are surprise more Stiles than Derek because Junior and Amber asleep in their bed.

As Stiles goes to change into night clothes Derek goes to sit on her bed next to a sleeping Amber.

She looks so peaceful her hair cover half of her face. Derek leans over to place a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams baby girl daddy loves you"

Derek then gets up and walks down the hallway to the guest room where Junior is sleeping. Derek walks over to his son a gives him kiss on the forehead. "Love you buddy"

As Derek made his way out of the room he heard Junior say "Love you too Dad" but Derek could tell Junior was still sleep by his heartbeats and steady breathing, but that didn't stop the swelling of his heart with love and happiness.

Derek made it back in Stiles room just as she step out of the bathroom wearing white short shorts and a blue t-shirts with Batman on it her hair still down and curly. She had no idea how beautiful she look to Derek and bad Derek wanted to make love to her right now.

"Your Still here" Stiles ask a little surprise.

" Yeah well I had to give you something before I left." Derek says as he walks towards Stiles.

"What are talking ab-" Stiles silenced by Derek lips pressed against hers. His hand cupping her face as he kissed her. The fluttering returning in Stiles stomach.

" What was that for" Stiles says with a smile on her face.

"Can't a man just kiss his girlfriend without it a reason." Derek says with a smile now on his face as Stiles smile gets wider.

"Girlfriend" Stiles says not willing the smile to go away.

"Unless you prefer something else?" Derek ask with a raise eyebrow.

"No girlfriend will do." Stiles says as she kiss Derek again.

"Well I should be heading home see you guys tomorrow" Derek says stealing another kiss.

"Yeah we will be over" Stiles says.

XXX

When Derek pulls up to his house he sees a silver Maserati in his yard it takes him a few seconds to remember that Drew as a silver Maserati and he drove Diana home.

As Derek parks his car in its regular spot he can her moaning coming from the guest room/ pool house where Diana is staying.

" Must have been one hell of a ride" Derek says to himself as he walks into his house.

A/N: Hope you guys like it.

I wish today was Monday I want my teen wolf fix.

Stiles and the coach was hilarious on the last episode.

Until next time

Please Review.


End file.
